Inheritance
by OfScarsAndPain
Summary: The Olympians have decided to send Percy Jackson to Alagaesia to help with the war. Percy, now a dragon Rider, has to make friends with The Varden, learn magic, defeat the bad guy, and get back home. After Brisingr, during Inheritance, after Last Olympian
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a crossover between the Inheritance Cycle and Percy Jackson! I've recently reread the Inheritance Cycle, and there were not enough crossovers of both of these stories! ( I mean seriously only 17!) Lol, hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: This is I guess my version of what would happen in Inheritance if Percy Jackson just so happened to poof himself into the story! :D This is also after The Last Olympian!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **_**or**_** Inheritance Cycle! They belong to Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini!**

On Olympus one of the most heated arguments was going on.

"They need help desperately!" Hera argued.

"Can you not send someone else to help?" Poseidon pleaded.

The Olympians were arguing whether to send their best hero to Alagaesia or not. Galbatorix was still growing stronger. Eragon may not stand a chance, even with the help of the elves _and _ the Varden.

"Why do you care for this world anyway?" Poseidon questioned.

"I created it, obviously!" Hera snapped.

"Enough! We will put it to a vote! All those who wish to send our young hero to Alagaesia raise your hand." Zeus ordered.

Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Dionysus, and Zeus raised their hand.

"It is decided. The majority is to send young Perseus." Zeus said.

Poseidon glared at all the ones who had raised their hand.

"Relax Uncle P! Your son is destined to go to Alagaesia! He will be one of the greatest heroes in both worlds! I've seen it." Apollo said excitedly.

"Question. How is our young hero going to be powerful to beat Galbatorix, even with the help of the Varden?" Hestia asked quietly from the hearth.

"Have you forgotten? Even if Galbatorix has Eldunari, we are _still_ more powerful. The remaining egg will become Perseus'." Zeus answered.

Apollo nodded, already seeing this.

"How are we getting the egg in the first place?" Poseidon questioned.

"We have it right now! We had Hermes sneak in yesterday, Galbatorix never suspected a thing!" Hera snickered.

"I swear that bastard is getting stupider each year." Artemis muttered.

"But what are we to do with Murtagh? He will surely be a threat." Athena asked.

"He will be no match for Eragon, Saphira, Perseus, his dragon, and the Eldun-" Zeus got cut off.

"Nope! Hello, spoiler alert!" Apollo snickered.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

"We will send the young hero tomorrow. Perseus will remember everything, but will not be able to come back until Galbatorix is defeated." Hera concluded.

Poseidon began to protest, but Zeus spoke.

"Meeting adjourned." Zeus said.

The gods all flashed out. Poseidon decided to go warn his son.

_**~Hi, my name is Bob! I will be your linebreak!~**_

Poseidon quickly flashed to Camp Half-Blood. He searched frantically for his son.

"Lord Poseidon, what an honor! May I ask why you are here?" Chiron asked politely.

Poseidon turned sharply to his left.

"Have you seen Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, he's at the beach." Chiron answered confused.

Poseidon ignored the curious look on Chiron's face and immediately flashed to the beach.

"Gods, am I lucky I turned away." Chiron muttered walking away.

Poseidon flashed right behind Annabeth and Percy, scaring them out of their wits.

"Dad, why are you here? Is this about dating Annabeth again?" Percy asked.

Annabeth bowed respectably.

"Lord Poseidon, why have you blessed us with your presence?" Annabeth asked.

"Kiss-up." Percy muttered.

Annabeth smacked her boyfriend.

"I need to speak with my son, alone." Poseidon said.

Annabeth nodded and walked away from the beach, going inside Percy's cabin.

"Aww, come on dad! We were having a blast." Percy said pouting playfully, but stopped when he saw his father's serious expression.

"What's wrong dad?" Percy asked.

"They're sending you away. You'll remember who you are but you won't be able to come back until Galbatorix is defeated!" Poseidon said.

"Gabby-who?" Percy asked confusedly.

Poseidon quickly explained what happened at the meeting.

"So I have to make friends with dragons and elves, train, find Eldy somethings, then defeat the big bad dude?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much." Poseidon said.

"Well I better go now." Percy said shakily.

"Wait! You cannot tell anyone! The gods will give an excuse for your absence. Also, here." Poseidon handed Percy a green stone/egg.

"Is this a?" Percy asked, not bothering to finish the question.

"Yes, we've put magic on it, it won't hatch until you're in Alagaesia." Poseidon said.

Percy smiled sadly. "Thanks dad."

Percy walked back to his cabin, almost missing the 'Good luck'.

_**~Psh, Bob ain't nothing! My name's Billy Bob. Enjoy my awesomeness!~**_

When Percy woke up the next day, he was laying down on something soft. He lifted his head and blinked, adjusting himself to the sudden brightness. He looked up to the Sun, it looked like it was around five o'clock. Percy felt something heavy in his hands. He was holding onto two things, one in each hand. In his left was his trusty sword, Riptide, in his right was the egg.

Percy sat up. He eyed his surroundings. There were many trees, there were animals everywhere he could tell. The chirp of a bird there, the snap of a twig breaking from a deer over there, the bushy tail of a fox.

His attention turned to the egg. It was rocking back and forth. A few cracks appeared of the surface. Percy lay the egg next to him and watched, fascinated.

First the snout appeared, then the head, the body came next. The green hatchling blinked like an owl at Percy. Percy smiled and reached his hand out to pet the flank.

An amazing and excruciating sensation went through him. Icy energy went into his hand and raced up to his arm, burning his veins. He did not fall back, but stayed up right, gritting his teeth. His body seared with pain. He tried to move but could not. After an hour, warmth went back into his system, allowing him to move, but left a tingly feeling.

He looked at his hand, and his eyes widened at what he saw. A diffused white oval, his skin burned and itched.

He felt something brush against his conscious, and his eyes widened at the feeling. His mind was now open, like it could go explore the mysterious of the world.

He took a look at the dragon and saw it trotting around in a circle. Percy smiled. He whistled and the dragon turned around to face him.

"I bet your hungry, I'm pretty sure I can't use Riptide here, so I'll just sharpen a rock or something." Percy said.

He kind of felt weird talking to his dragon like that, he didn't know if he could understand him.

Percy stood back on his feet and grabbed a rock off the ground that looked sharp enough. His dad had told him a lot about Alagaesia in a dream the night before.

It was being ruled by an evil cruel king named Galbatorix, a Rider. The Varden were the one's opposing his rule. In the world Alagaesia there are people called Riders, who have a dragon. They almost became almost extinct when Galby **(A/N: Nickname time!)** started a war. There was one dragon left at the end of the war, which happened to be Galby's, but three eggs. One red, one blue, and one green.

They were all in Galby's possession until The Varden stole the blue one. The blue one hatched for a boy named Eragon, and the dragon was named Saphira. They help The Varden try to over throw the king.

The red one hatched for a man named Murtagh. He was Eragon's friend, but then he got kidnapped and brought to the king. The egg hatched for him there, and Galby gained a new Rider on his side. His dad had said that Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn, were forced to work for Galby, that they weren't really bad. Because Galby knew their true names or something like that, he had complete control over both of them.

The green one was destined to hatch for him. His dad had not said anything about who he was going to join, but Percy knew his destiny lay within the Varden. It would even out the war, but the King had more experience.

Now Percy, his dragon, Eragon, Saphira, and The Varden had to over throw the king.

Annabeth would know what to do in this situation. Annabeth! Gods, he forgot about her. He wondered what she was going to do when she found out he was missing.

"Can't think about that, the sooner I kill Galby, the sooner I go home." Percy muttered to himself.

Percy walked through the forest, looking for something for his dragon to eat. The forest looked like what his father described to be Du Weldenvarden, the place where the elves lived. The capital of Du Weldenvarden was in the heart of the forest, named Ellesmera. The elves were allies of The Varden, also trying to over throw the king. The elves had a long history with the dragons, so they were happy to help.

Another ally of The Varden is a nation called Surda, to the south. They were supplying The Varden with weapons, food, and refuge. They had separated from the King's rule some time ago.

Now The Varden was quickly approaching Uru'baen were Galbatorix is. The final battle will be Galbatorix, Shruikan, Murtagh, and Thorn, against Eragon, Saphira, Percy, and his dragon.

Talk about pressure.

The Riders, or Shur'tugal's, were able to use magic. The Rider's did not learn that until they were experienced enough, or they found out by accident. Since Percy wouldn't have anyone to teach him, other than Eragon and Saphira, his father taught him the Ancient Language.

Everything has a true name. For example fire's true name is brisingr. If you are a Rider, sorcerer, or magician you can use the word 'brisingr' to bend the element. Knowing something's true name allows you to use it in magical ways. If you give anyone your true name, they have power over you.

His father told him about the landscape, the cities, and where everyone was located.

The elves were in Du Weldenvarden and the dwarves were in the Beor Mountains. The Rider's and dragons were once located in an island off the coast of The Spine, called Vroengard. Over the years people pillaged Vroengard and it became like a waste land. The capital of what once use to be Vroengard was Doru Araeba.

Percy heard a twig snap and stopped.

He found a deer and stopped. The deer was munching on grass, and paying no attention to him. Percy raised the knife he made out of rock, and took aim.

Percy threw the knife and it lodged itself between the deer's eyes. A quick death. He looked to his dragon.

"Eat up."

The dragon needed no other words, it leapt on top of the dead deer and sunk its teeth into it. Percy flinched at the sight.

_And to think I thought it was helpless._

After the dragon had eaten, Percy decided to set up a camp. His dad had never said how to find the Varden, so he was going to explore a little the next day. All he had to do was ask for Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. The elves were sure to help him that is if he can find them. They've been hiding from Galby for years.

He built a bed out of leaves and lay down. The dragon stumbled over and sat next to him. The dragon was about to his knee when he was standing, had beautiful green scales, sharp teeth, spikes that ran from the head down to the tail, and sea-green eyes like him. **(A/N Sorry if the dragon isn't as described as it is in the end of Inheritance, but I wanna make some changes to him.)**

The sun began to set and Percy sighed contently. Who knew a pile of leaves could be so comfortable?

_**~Another linebreak because I am awesome –Apollo~**_

When Percy woke up, his dragon was sleeping next to him. He smiled at his new friend and shook him awake.

"Well, I guess I need to name you right?" Percy asked.

The dragon nodded.

"So, have any names in mind?" Percy asked

_Draco_

Percy jumped at the voice. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Who said that?" Percy muttered to himself.

_Draco_

He jumped again, but looked at the dragon this time. The dragon was standing there smugly.

"You said that didn't you?" Percy asked his dragon.

_Yes._

"So, Draco?" Percy asked.

_Yes._

"Well that makes sense, it is a constellation called The Dragon. Draco is also Latin for dragon." Percy said, almost smugly. Annabeth had taught him a lot while they were dating.

_And your name?_

"Perseus, but call me Percy."

_Percy._

"Yup?"

_There's someone behind you._

Percy turned around and saw a person, well it looked like a person, but the ears were pointed.

_An elf!_

_Yup, whoa I can talk to you through here?_

_Duh._

_Well someone's got an attitude. Where did you learn that from?_

Draco didn't answer. Percy looked at the elf again.

"You are?" The elf asked.

"Perseus Jackson."

_Draco._

The dragon spoke to both of them when he said that. The elf jumped in surprise and looked in awe at the dragon.

"This is such an honor! My name is Flora! You are such a beautiful dragon! I believe you've barely hatched correct?" Flora asked Draco.

_Yes._

Percy stood there awkwardly. Flora wanted to talk to his dragon more than him. It made sense of course, the dragons and elves were close friends, and they were the ones who started the Riders.

"I have to take you both to Ellesmera! Queen Islanzadi will be thrilled!" Flora shook from excitement.

_Flora is a girl right?_ Percy asked Draco.

_I think…_

Percy smiled. Flora began to lead the way towards Ellesmera. Apparently they were close to the elven city Kirtan.

"We are actually very close to Ellesmera. It would've taken several days had you been in Ceris. How did you end up here?" Flora asked.

Percy had just noticed that the elf's voice was very melodious. Flora's beauty was also another thing. Her hair was worn unbound wonderful silver with light purple mixed in there, braided with fresh blossoms. She had an ethereal beauty, she seemed absolutely flawless. She wore a green tunic, with black leggings. She had a silver belt on. She was armed, a dagger in her belt and a silver re curve bow in her right hand, a quiver with twenty-four arrows on her back.

Percy remembered she asked a question and answered.

"We were just traveling, I was the one who stole the egg. I was going to take it to the elves, but I didn't expect it to hatch for me." Percy quickly lied.

Flora smiled widely at that.

"Amazing! Your dragon must be hungry now, as well as you. Let's eat." Flora stopped at a little clearing, the trees seemed to form a circle around them.

"The forest is amazing. Your race must love it here." Percy said.

"Oh yes, we do. The forest is also vast, which has helped us hide from Galbatorix's treachery for long. We must hurry if we are to see the queen, you must begin your training. We can try to train you, but Eragon will be the one who can help you the most. We use to have a Rider here in Ellesmera, Oromis with his dragon Glaedr, but he died at the hands of Murtagh and Thorn. Hurry and eat! Queen Islanzadi will not stay is Ellesmera for long! She will join The Varden soon at Gil'ead. From there, they will travel to Uru'baen for the final confrontation." Flora shared.

Percy nodded and was about to grab his knife, but Flora took it away.

"Oh no, if you are to be trained by us elves, no meat. Your dragon can hunt though." Flora said.

Percy sighed, but agreed. The sooner he gets trained, the sooner he gets to confront Galbatorix, and the sooner he gets home.

_Go ahead Draco. Dragons need to eat if they're going to grow._

Draco stumbled into the forest away from sight.

"Are you not worried about him?" Percy asked Flora.

"He will be fine. No animal here will harm him. In fact, they will be honored to be food for one of the last dragons!" Flora replied cheerfully.

Percy looked at her weirdly.

"Well, if you don't eat meat, what do you eat?" He asked.

Flora opened her pack, which Percy had just noticed, and brought out vegetables and fruits. She began humming as she shared equally with the Shur'tugal.

"There you go!" Flora said cheerfully.

Percy looked at the food and shrugged. He began to eat the food, and as he finished he heard rustling in a nearby bush. He put his food down and grabbed Riptide.

Out from the bush came Draco with a bird in his mouth. He was humming while he plotted down next to Perseus. He began to gnaw on his meal.

Flora laughed, and the sound made Percy want to laugh and cry at the same time. He settled for smiling broadly.

After the meal was finished Flora looked up toward the canopy. Percy couldn't really the sky, but he could see the sunlight touching the ground in places.

"Ah, it is around sun down. Let us walk a while and then we can settle." Flora said.

Percy brushed the crumbs off his clothes, as he did this Flora watched with interest.

"What is that cloth? I've never seen anything like that!" Flora asked.

She was referring to his jacket, Camp Half-Blood shirt, and jeans. He looked down at his clothes and understood her confusion.

"Um, I don't know. Do you have anything I could wear?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I have a tunic in my bag somewhere." She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a white tunic.

"You'll have to wear the strange pants until we arrive in Ellesmera" Flora said.

Percy grinned when she said strange pants. The group got up and walked back into the forest, Draco fluttering behind them. He thought of something and then asked Flora.

"What were you doing outside the cities?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I was just checking to see if there were any humans nearby, lately Galbatorix has been sending in men to cut down our beautiful trees. Queen Islanzadi tells us to make sure they'll think twice about coming back." Flora said.

Percy almost flinched when he saw the evil look on Flora. The look left though, as she calmed down.

"Sorry, I've lived here for twenty years, I wouldn't want to lose my home yet when I'm so young." Flora apologized.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"How long is an elf's life?" He asked.

"Oh, they can live for a few hundred years, I'm considered a child at this age." Flora responded.

Percy's eyes widened at that.

"How long to Rider's live?" Percy asked.

"They can practically live forever if poison or war doesn't catch them first." Flora answered.

"And a dragon?" Percy asked while eyeing his friend flying low on the ground, making squealing noises.

"Same as a Rider's, but if their Rider dies they will kill themselves to be with their Rider." Flora explained.

Percy's eyed widened as he stared at Draco.

"The dragon and Rider become that close?" Percy asked.

"Yes! Sometimes the Rider is driven mad if their dragon dies. I've been told it's horrible! Like losing your other half." Flora said.

Flora looked around the forest again and decided something.

"Ah, we've covered about two leagues today. We should make it to Ellesmera in about three more days, if we speed up." Flora said.

Percy nodded.

"So we can camp here for tonight?" Percy asked.

Flora nodded and smiled cheerfully.

Percy sat on the ground floor and laid his back against a tree. Draco came up to him and put his hand under Percy's arm.

_Only two days old, and already very demanding._

Percy heard Draco make a weird noise and then realized he was laughing. Percy joined in the laughing and Flora looked at them curiously before smiling.

Draco blew smoke out of his nostrils and then made his way towards a log. He put his weight onto the log and began to sleep.

Flora smiled at the sight and began to gather twigs and sticks. She put them in the middle to the camp and muttered something.

"Brisingr."

The fire grew and Flora sat back watching the fire with a pleased expression.

"So, Shur'tugal, tell me more about you." Flora asked.

Percy breathed in deeply. He began.

"I'm sixteen years old. I've been living in the Hadarac Desert for most of my life. I never liked the way Galbatorix ruled the land, so I decided to do something about it. I was going to steal one of the eggs and take it to Du Weldenvarden to see if they would let me help them with the fast approaching war." Percy lied.

"What of your parents?" Flora asked.

"My parents were allies of The Varden, they were spies for them. One day they got caught and they told me to run. I did. I made friends while I was on the run but had to leave them all. I haven't seen my parents since then, I do not know if they are alive or not." Percy easily lied again.

"How old were you?" Flora asked, her voice soft.

"I was six." Percy replied.

"How did you survive?" Flora questioned.

"I jumped the bandits there." Percy said smugly.

Flora burst out laughing at that. Her voice carrying out into the forest. It was a beautiful sound, like trees waving in the air, water falling off a water fall, or birds singing to each other.

Percy smiled broadly at Flora and Flora smiled back.

"What about you?" Percy asked Flora.

Flora smiled and started her story.

"I'm twenty years old. I've lived in Ellesmera my whole life. My mother's name is Elle and my father's is Vlaer. I am a magician, I've been trained by one of the most powerful magicians of my race." Flora said.

Percy nodded, impressed. An idea struck him and his eyes brightened.

"Does that mean you can help me with my magic?" Percy asked.

Flora brightened as well.

"Welllll, it wouldn't hurt to have a little practice before we go to Ellesmera right?" Flora said smiling.

Flora picked up a stone from the ground.**(A/N: Déjà vu anyone?)**

"Take the stone and say this: Stenr risa!" Flora explained.

Percy grabbed the stone from Flora and look at it. His dad might have taught him some words, but that didn't mean he would be any greater in magic. If his translations were correct, Stenr risa meant Stone rise.

He mouthed the words a few time before trying it.

"Stenr risa!" Percy said.

The stone wobbled above his palm a while before falling back. Percy felt exhausted.

"That was great! You actually managed to get it up the first time!" Flora complimented him.

Percy mumbled unintelligible words and reached for Flora's pack.

"Oh yeah! Of course you'd want something to eat." Flora said.

She grabbed an apple from her pack and tossed it to Percy. As soon as it landed in Percy hand, he brought it to his lips and took a big bite out of it.

You should rest now, we can practice some more tomorrow. Maybe by the time Eragon comes here to train you, you'll know almost everything!" Flora said smiling.

Percy didn't answer, but gave her a thumbs up. This of course got her confused.

"What does that mean?" She asked herself as she gave herself a thumbs up.

_**~I'm a linebreak, I'm a linebreak! Watch me be all slanted and stuff….~**_

Galbatorix sat in his throne, contemplating the events that have recently happened. The green egg had been stolen by someone very cunning, like himself, pity that the person had escaped. He would've wanted to recruit him.

The doors opened and Murtagh came in.

"Milord, you called?" Murtagh asked, his face not portraying any emotion.

"You know that the egg has been stolen?" Galbatorix asked.

"Yes, milord." Murtagh responded.

"I want you and Thorn to find me the new Rider." Galbatorix said.

"The egg has hatched, milord?" Murtagh asked, shock creeping into his voice.

"Yes, now go find me the Rider before The Varden does!" Galbatorix yelled.

Murtagh flinched away.

"Do you know how he looks like, milord?" Murtagh asked, knowing that he was supposed to be gone already.

Galbatorix glared at him, and smiled cruelly when the Rider flinched under the gaze.

"No, but he has been spotted in Du Weldenvarden." Galbatorix said.

Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You want me to go inside Du Weldenvarden, milord?" Murtagh asked hesitantly.

Galbatorix nodded and Murtagh paled.

"But… the elves! They are stationed there." Murtagh protested.

"You know better than to protest Murtagh, do you not remember what happened last time?" Galbatorix reminded him.

Murtagh flinched again.

"And maybe this time, we can add Thorn into the game! Such fun we will all have together." Galbatorix threatened him.

"No! I'll do it. What do I do if I run into Eragon and Saphira?" Murtagh asked, pausing slightly while saying his brother's name.

"Leave them something to remember you by." Galbatorix said, then laughed a little.

Murtagh nodded and began to back out of the room.

"Murtagh, take some Eldunari. If the elves and _Eragon Shadeslayer_ team up, you will be over thrown." Galbatorix said.

Murtagh nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room.

_Thorn, we have a new mission. _

_What is it?_

_We have to find the new Rider before The Varden._

_Well let's get going then! Daylight's a wastin'!_

_I have to get some Eldunari first._

_M'kay._

Murtagh walked towards the room were the Eldunari were stored. He was still amazed at how much Eldunari Galbatorix had collected during the war.

He grabbed about five and then walked out of the room.

_Meet me at the entrance of the castle._

'_Kay!_

Murtagh rolled his eyes. Why did he end up with the weird dragon?

_Heard that._

_Do you have to be so nosy?_

_Well if you were nice to me every once in a while…_

_Do you see that! I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you!_

Thorn didn't respond to that. Murtagh rolled his eyes and headed towards the entrance.

Thorn was waiting there, his massive red body blocking most of the streets. Galbatorix had been using magic to make him grow bigger, he was almost as big as Saphira.

_Ah, Saphira._

_We can talk about your love life later._

_Like you don't like someone! 'Oh Nasuada, I love you!'_

_Shut it!_

These fights happened a lot, but they were over it after a couple of minutes and quickly became the other's half.

Murtagh climbed on top of Thorn and put the bag of Eldunari in front of him as he settled himself in the saddle.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

Thorn kicked off the ground and into the air. Murtagh loved the way the wind felt in his face. He felt free up there. Free from Galbatorix, free from the duty of being a rider, free from _everything._

_I love the feeling too._

Murtagh began smile and started to plan how to get the new Rider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! I'm in a good writing mood! So you can expect this chapter to be long-ish! Hope you enjoy, and thank you to Joanne Kathleen Riordan for being my first reviewer! Go check out her stories!**

**Song I'm listening to: EarlyRise – Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn Cover)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **_**or**_** Inheritance Cycle! They belong to Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini! **

When Percy awoke he blinked in surprise to see Flora already up. She had already eaten and had left something for him.

Draco was still sleeping on the log, but the log looked like it had been attacked. Long scratches were on its side, and little holes were sharp claws or spikes might've gone into.

When Flora saw he was awake, she gave him a smile and motioned towards the food.

"Better eat up. We got a _long_ way to go. Along the way I'll teach you some of the elves' ways." Flora said.

Percy sat up excited. "Then you'll teach me more of the Ancient Language?" Percy asked.

Flora rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You're like a very excited chipmunk." Flora said.

Percy looked at her weirdly before gobbling down the vegetables and fruits she had set aside from him.

Draco awoke moments later. He yawned and blinked his eyes lazily. He looked at Flora then at Percy.

_I'm going hunting._

Percy nodded at his dragon while he stumbled into the forest.

"We'll leave once he finishes." Flora said. She arranged and then rearranged her packs. She looked at her dagger, and frowned. She grabbed a whetstone and began to sharpen it. She had a satisfied look on her face when she finished.

She strung her bow and swung her quiver over her shoulder. She tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her packs. It was amazing how much she could lift for a small elf.

Draco came back with a fox in his jaws. He put it on the ground and hung his head proudly.

_Impressive don't you think? _

_Yeah, just wait until you get older!_

Draco hummed in response.

"Are we ready?" Flora asked.

Percy nodded and Flora started through the trees. Percy followed quickly, afraid of getting lost. Draco stayed low to the ground as he tried to keep up in the air. He had been learning very quickly lately. Flora looked back at him to make sure he was there.

"We're going to speed up a little. Think you can keep up?" Flora asked, her violet eyes twinkling.

Percy smiled his crooked smile.

"You bet."

From then on, Percy struggled to keep up with Flora. She moved with grace, her movements like dance steps, her hair blowing behind her as she sped up.

Percy almost tripped over fifty times; he couldn't comprehend how Flora was going so fast or how Draco also seemed to be beating him for a three day old dragon.

Percy concentrated on his feet and put on a burst of speed. He seemed to be moving faster, the forest becoming a blur. He felt free running like this. He didn't even notice that Flora had stopped and was crouching down in a bush until he crashed into her.

She turned around sharply but relaxed when she saw him. Percy mouthed 'What?' and Flora put her finger on her lips.

Her gaze returned to what had made her stop. In front of them were about thirty of Galbatorix's soldiers. They all held axes over their shoulders and seemed to be looking for something.

"The oldest trees, men. Look for the oldest trees and cut them right down!" A hoarse voice called out. The man who had yelled out was wearing fancy black armor, had midnight black hair, and cruel blue eyes. He seemed to be about forty years old, and was obviously in charge of the whole thing.

Flora's eyes darkened as the man began to speak again. She clenched her dagger in her hand and resisted the urge to throw it into the man's eyes.

Percy put a hand of Flora's shoulder to calm her down. She tensed, but relaxed a little. Draco crouched next to them, murmuring his thoughts about the men.

_Savages. Murderers. Traitors._

Percy whispered to Flora.

"What should we do?"

Flora's eyes stayed focused on the men.

"I could kill them, but then I'd have to remove their bodies. There's a lake some leagues from here though, it'd be suicide to try to summon it -"Percy stopped listening to her as soon as he heard lake.

"Perfect."

Percy stood up from his hiding place, and threw a rock at the men. The men jumped at the noise, but looked at his direction. Percy flashed them a quick smile.

"Bye-bye."

Percy lifted the water from the lake, almost falling from how much energy he was using, concentrating on not letting it drop. He quickly sent it running to where he was, almost losing his hold on it, and wiped out all of Galbatorix's men before they could attack.

The water carried them back to the edge of Du Weldenvarden, and left them confused and wet. Percy then tried to send the water back, and succeeded. Flora looked at Percy amazed.

"How did you do that? You did not even utter a word in the Ancient Language!" Flora exclaimed.

Percy was about to answer when he began to feel very tired. He blinked lazily, trying to keep his eyes open. His mouth opened but no words came out. He went down on his knees and then blacked out.

_~Dream Mode~_

_Percy opened his eyes to see that the counsel of gods where discussing something feverishly._

"_The dragon will not grow enough when the time comes to attack Galbatorix! We must help in some way." Athena said._

"_I agree. The small dragon would be killed instantly if against Galbatorix." Poseidon said._

_Percy saw that the gods were arguing whether or not to speed up Draco's maturity and size. Percy stood there and waited for Zeus to put an end to the conversation._

"_If you want Percy and Draco to live, you'll let us mature the dragon." Athena said._

_The whole time Zeus sat there, watching, waiting for the gods to quiet down. When the others finally noticed he was not saying anything, they shut their mouths._

"_Athena and Poseidon have a point. We will put it into a vote. All in favor of making the dragon more mature and grown?" _

_Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, and Zeus raised their hands._

"_Very well, when Perseus awakes the dragon will be fully grown." Zeus said._

_Athena raised an eyebrow at this._

"_Isn't that too much? Saphira isn't even full grown yet." Athena said._

"_It'll help them against Thorn and Shruikan." Zeus reassured._

_The other gods nodded at the idea._

_Zeus stared right at Percy._

"_Awake."_

Percy sat straight up, frightening Flora who had been trying to heal him. She calmed down quickly when she saw he was awake.

"What happened? I've never seen anything like that!" Flora said excitedly.

Percy ignored her question, looking for Draco. He saw that they had made another camp while he was out, and the claw marks were on the ground indicating he had gone hunting. A roar was heard about a mile away and Percy got on his feet and looked towards the noise.

Percy shot into the forest, looking around for Draco. His ear strained to pick up any noise. He finally detected Draco soaring at the top of the canopy with delight.

Percy could hear Flora calling him back, but to following him since she could not leave the supplies. Like a squirrel he climbed up one of the tallest trees and looked for Draco above. Percy gasped when he saw the size of his dragon.

He was now about the size of three houses (**A/N: About Glaedr's size. Awesome right? XD)**.His spikes were as thick as about two six-hundred page books put together, his eyes more radiant, his spikes were shining a very bright white, his four cheek spikes razor sharp. His talons had grown the size of four inches, his fangs now longer than before, his head now more of a triangular shape, and his curved horns were sharper.

Draco spotted his Rider and shot fire out of his mouth. Percy watched in amazement as his once smaller than him dragon was now bigger than most things in the forest. Draco descended down smoothly, only crushing a few trees, but other than that, smoothly.

_That was amazing! How can you breathe fire since you're only three days old? _Percy asked.

_The gods grant me it. They told me about your old life. I will help you as much as I can to help you get back to it._

_Thank you. We should get back to Flora now, maybe we can get to Ellesmera faster now if you can carry the both of us._

_Maybe, I'll have to practice._

The two exchange chit-chat as they make their way back to Flora, Percy traveling by land and Draco by sky. Stepping over undergrowth Percy arrived at the camp and saw Flora pacing back and forth, sweats on her brow, swearing about her bad luck. She looked up when Percy snapped a twig under his foot. Her face instantly brightened, but then her expression turned into fury. She marched right up to him and slapped him.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! If I was responsible for one of the last Rider's death I would not be able to live with myself! Gah!" Flora exclaimed, slapping him again.

Percy looked at her, surprised that she had not injured her hand by slapping him, even more surprised that the slap had hurt him. He rubbed his cheek. He thought for a second before taking out Riptide. Flora gasped at the sight of his sword, but Percy ignored her. He pressed the blade against his skin and watched in horror as blood appeared. His curse was gone.

Flora took the sword away from him, throwing it onto the ground.

"Are you crazy? What was that?" Flora screeched.

Percy said nothing as he tore a piece of cloth off from his clothing and wrapped it around his wound. Flora scowled and took away the cloth from him.

"Gods, I know you're mad but it'd be nice if you not let me bleed to death." Percy commented.

Flora rolled her eyes and put her hand over the wound.

"Waise heill." Flora muttered.

Percy watched in amazement as the blood disappeared and a scar took place, but that soon turned into nothing. New skin appeared where he had cut himself and he stroked his hand over it. It itched a little, but other than that it was as if nothing had happened.

"Was that magic?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'll teach you more when we have some free time, where is Draco?" Flora asked.

Percy called to Draco in his mind and he descended down onto the ground floor. Flora's hand went to her mouth as she gasped at Draco's size. She took it in and turned back to Percy, her eyes shining.

"How has he grown?" Flora asked curious.

Percy had a mental fight with himself (including Draco) about whether to tell Flora where he really came from and his heritage.

_I, for one, would tell her. Maybe she could help you. _Advised Draco.

Percy nodded and made up his mind.

"You might want to sit down."

Percy spent the next hour explaining how the god's had chosen him to help out in the war against Alagaesia. How they had stolen the egg right under his nose and gave it to Percy. He described Camp Half-Blood and his heritage. Flora hadn't believed him at first, since the elves did not believe in any gods, but eventually she began to accept the truth. He told her about the war they had just finished in his world, and the prophecy. He described all his quests, and Flora listened intently.

When he had finished, even Draco was amazed by his story. Flora studied him for a minute before asking him a question.

"So your sword won't hurt me?" Flora asked.

"No, you're not a monster. You can try." Percy said, taking out Riptide.

Flora ran the blade down her skin, but before it could move a few centimeters, it went through her. Her eyes widened and she inspected the sword.

"Very beautiful. Though you'll need a new one once we get into Ellesmera. If you cannot injure with this sword, you'll have to find a replacement." Flora said.

Percy nodded.

"So you demi-gods are extra vulnerable since you are part god _and_ human?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I can hurt by normal weapons _and_ by Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron." Percy said.

Flora seemed very interested and for the next few hours she asked questions.

"So since your father is Poseidon, Lord of the seas, you can control salt water?" Flora asked.

"Yes, salt water is the best. I can do fresh water from lakes and streams if the river gods are feeling cooperative." Percy explained.

Flora nodded, her interest peaking.

"You are the only son of Poseidon?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, the gods made a pact after World War II, which was a war against Zeus' and Poseidon's children against Hades' children; to not have any more children to try to prevent the prophecy form happening." Percy explained.

"So they broke it?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. Poseidon had me, Zeus had one of my best friends, Thalia Grace, and Hades had Nico di Angelo, also one of my best friends." Percy said.

Flora looked up to the canopy, where Draco had been perched listening to our conversation.

"Would you go back now if you had the chance?" Flora asked, surprising him with the question.

"I don't know." Percy mused.

Flora quickly changed the subject. She stared up again at Draco.

"He will grow into a very fine dragon." Flora said with admiration in her voice.

"That he will." Percy agreed.

Draco spoke to both of them.

_I cannot wait until we get to Ellesmera. The elves will train us there correct? _

Flora nodded.

"They will teach you limited things though, the rest you will learn from Eragon and Saphira." Flora responded.

Percy couldn't wait until he met Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. They were legends in Alagaesia, and provided hope for all the Varden, elves, dwarves, and Surda. He had actually thought of them as he and Annabeth. Off to save the world again.

His heart ached at the thought of Annabeth. Would she be cursing his name right now, or would she be alone sitting at the beach? _None of those._

Annabeth was, _is_, a strong girl, she would pull through. She would not show any emotion and she would act normally. He calmed himself down as he thought of this, but he couldn't shake the thought that she was sulking somewhere right now. It was just right after the war, and they were looking for a nice break. He was sorry that this had to show up, but he wouldn't change any of it. Percy looked to the sky and sighed as he saw part of the moon coming out.

"We've talked too much today, tomorrow we'll have to speed up." Percy said.

Flora nodded and packed her things. Draco settled by Percy, Percy lying against his stomach. Percy sighed contently. He stroked his dragon's belly.

If this was meant to be, so be it.

_**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**_

Murtagh held onto Thorn as he soared through the skies. They were now traveling over the Hadarac Desert and Murtagh found himself going down memory lane. He remembered when he, Eragon, Saphira, and Tornac had gone through here, on their way to the Varden.

He remembered the nights he spent with them, getting closer to each of them. Murtagh soon thought of them to be friends. Now they were enemies, and Murtagh couldn't bear the thought. His own brother was his enemy. He let a tear roll down his cheek before he wiped it away. The Eldunari were tied at Thorn's neck, their conscious' brushing against his. He never really had a conversation with the dragon, because most of them were mad or insane, he just tapped into their power.

Murtagh stared at some spaces and could've sworn that was the exact place where they had camped. He lost himself in memories as they went on.

As they passed through the Hadarac Desert, the two kept to themselves enjoying the quietness. Murtagh hadn't felt this at peace since he was with Eragon and Saphira. He flinched at the thought of them.

If only it had turned out differently.

Nothing would change though, Galbatorix had found out their names. They were to serve Galbatorix forever. Now and then Murtagh thought of the solution Eragon had told him.

How could he possibly change his name? How could be become different? He let his thoughts wander. He leaned against the saddle, and fell to sleep, listening to the beat of Thorn's wings pushing up and down.

_**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**_

"Eragon, Saphira, we must get ready for the siege of Belatona." Nasuada said.

Eragon and Saphira, well more her head, were inside Nasuada's tent, discussing plans for the next siege _and_ the new Rider.

"While Thorn and Murtagh have gone to capture the new Rider; we could easily take a few cities as they train the new one." Nasuada said.

Eragon's expression turned into shock.

"We're going to let them take the new Rider?" Eragon asked.

Nasuada nodded grimly.

"We cannot risk trying to rescue the new one. The Rider has been spotted near Du Weldenvarden, we can only hope an elf has found him or her, or else Murtagh and Thorn will. While they are busy, we will attack Belatona and then Dras-Leona." Nasuada explained.

An idea struck Eragon and he immediately proposed it to Nasuada.

"What if I go alone to find the new Rider? Saphira will be fine here, we can one of the elves be me, and I can take a handful of the elves to come with me to Ellesmera. Even if Murtagh has already captured the Rider, we can deliver news to Queen Islanzadi if you would like." Eragon proposed.

Nasuada seemed thoughtful for a moment. She sighed.

"Another Rider on the Varden's side would be extremely well, but I do not know if we can risk sending you." Nasuada said.

"I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that, but-"Nasuada was caught off when Saphira spoke to both of them.

"_He wants to go, nothing will stop him. He's even planning right now to sneak out in the night."_ Saphira told Nasuada with a smile.

Nasuada raised her eyebrow at Eragon, who smiled sheepishly. Nasuada thought for about three minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"You have a week. If you do not come back after that, we will send Saphira and the rest of the elves to search for you. Understood?" Nasuada asked.

"Understood." Eragon responded giddy with happiness.

"Who would you like to take with you?" Nasuada asked.

"Anyone who wants to come." Eragon replied.

Nasuada nodded.

"I will ask the elves tomorrow, and at night you will leave. I'll tell the guards." Nasuada said.

Eragon and Saphira bowed, and began to walk towards the opening of the tent.

"Eragon, you do know you cannot take Saphira correct?" Nasuada asked him.

Eragon turned around grimly.

"Yes." He replied.

He bowed again and stepped out into the night with Saphira.

As Eragon walked out of Nasuada's tent, he walked towards Roran's and Katrina's. He had to tell his cousin where he would be going, and when he was going to be back. As he looked to the night sky he wondered if it was a good idea to wake them up at this hour, but decided he really wanted to tell Roran now.

Eragon's shoes made no noise as he walked. Saphira's claws made marks on the ground where she stepped. The Varden was asleep now, and Eragon was amazed they didn't wake to the sound of Saphira.

_Shut it._

A smile danced on Eragon's lips as he found the tent he was looking for. He opened it slowly, afraid of interrupting anything if something was going on. He stepped into the room, and looked around.

The limited amount in the room did not stop him from seeing everything clearer. Katrina was rolled on her mattress, sound asleep. Her breaths strong and steady. Roran, however, was wide awake. He sat on a chair in the corner of the tent, his head in his hands.

Eragon walked over and stood in front of his cousin. He lightly tapped Roran on the shoulder, and Roran jumped, Roran's hand shooting towards his hammer. He stopped when he saw Eragon's face.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm thinking." Roran said.

Eragon smiled.

"I've got something important to tell you, though." Eragon said.

Roran's head went up.

"Another mission?"

Eragon nodded.

"Have you not heard of the new Rider that was located near Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon asked Roran.

Roran shook his head no.

"I've been practicing a lot lately. I don't want to make a mistake during battle and leave Katrina, and our child, alone." Roran said.

Eragon put his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out right in the end." Eragon reassured his brother.

Roran nodded his thanks.

"So, you're going after the new Rider?" Roran asked.

"Yes, I've got to find him before Murtagh and Thorn do. They're probably on their way to finding him now, maybe they're already on the border of Du Weldenvarden. I've got to try though." Eragon told his brother.

"When are you leaving?" Roran asked.

"After sundown." Eragon replied.

"Is that all?" Roran asked.

"Aw, do you not want me around no more, Roran?" Eragon teased his cousin.

Roran rolled his eyes and pushed Eragon.

"Get out of my sight." Roran said.

Eragon smiled and walked out of the tent. He heard shuffling around and could tell Roran was about to go to sleep. He smiled, his cousin did need rest.

Eragon began to walk back towards his tent when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Eragon!" Arya whisper-shouted. **(A/N: Is there such thing? Well words isn't correcting me, so yeah XD)**

Eragon turned around and Saphira trudged towards his tent.

_I will wait for you there, little one._

Eragon walked up to Arya.

"Yes?" Eragon asked.

"I wish to go on the mission to get the new Rider with you." Arya answered.

Eragon raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Saphira would feel better if you were here with her." Eragon said.

"It has been a while since I've been on a mission. Plus, you will surely need my help." Arya said.

Eragon thought it over. It would be handy if she was by his side, her magic was very good and she would be able to help him against Murtagh and Thorn. Then again, the Varden may need her later.

"I'm sure Nasuada will understand if I say I would like to accompany you." Arya added.

Eragon sighed.

"As you wish."

Arya nodded to him before walked back towards her tent.

Eragon watched her leave before remembering Saphira was awaiting him. He walked to his tent, Saphira's head inside as well, and began to stroke her muzzle. Saphira hummed.

_Do you think we'll reach the Rider in time? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I do not know. Galbatorix can have the Rider in his clutches right now, but if we don't try we won't know._

_How do you think the Rider got the egg?_

_Maybe the Rider was the one who stole it. _Saphira suggested it.

_I don't know. I'm not going to waste my time when I can be sleeping right now. Good night._

_Good night little one._

**I'm done with this chapter. Hope you liked it :D Sorry if there's some OOC-ness. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya are really hard to write. :P Please review! It'll make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, don't really have much to say other than the fact that I have a beta for this story now! :D cder3 is my new beta so yeah…. Enjoy.**

Annabeth collapsed on top of her bed, dry tears on her face that she didn't bother to wipe off. Percy had now been missing for three days, and Annabeth had been looking for him nonstop. If only she knew where he had gone! Poseidon had come to visit him, surely that meant something!

Her cabin mates watched as she lay down on her bed, not bothering to remove her laptop or designs for Olympus. She stared at the ceiling. Surely sending Percy off somewhere was the Olympians' idea. Hadn't Percy been through enough already? Going through four quests, defeating hundreds of monsters, and leading a battle in Manhattan was apparently not enough.

Annabeth sighed and sat up in bed. Would Percy want her to be sulking in a room? No, he would want her to do what she normally did. She arranged her blue prints and put them in a box. She slid the box under her bed where she kept a lot of blueprints and designs. She closed her laptop; she had been looking at some of Daedalus' designs for inspiration, and put it on her desk. The door of cabin 6 opened and Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm, walked in.

Malcolm, who had noticed Annabeth's behavior since Percy was missing, made his way to Annabeth. He stopped at the foot of her bed.

"C'mon Annie. Percy will be back eventually, and when he's back I'll kick his butt for you." Malcolm promised.

Annabeth sighed at the mention of Percy. She was so going to kill him when he came back, _if_ he came back. She shook the bad thought away from her head.

"Thank you Malcolm." Annabeth whispered.

She stood up and hugger her favorite sibling. She was trying hard not to cry in front of all of cabin six, but ended up failing. For the second time that day Annabeth began to cry.

"I—just—gods-." Annabeth couldn't finish because she was crying too hard. Malcolm whispered comforting things to Annabeth.

"We'll find him, don't worry. He's not stupid enough to get killed." Annabeth gave a small laugh. She pulled away from her brother and wiped at her tears. She noticed that there was now a big wet spot where Annabeth had been crying on Malcolm's shirt. Malcolm noticed she was staring at it.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep now. Tomorrow we'll look for him outside of camp again, okay?" Malcolm reassured her.

Annabeth nodded and climbed back into her bed, her other siblings pretended that they had not just seen what just happened and went back to preparing for bed.

"Lights out." Annabeth heard Malcolm say.

Cabin six quickly became dark and quiet. Annabeth found it peaceful and tried to sleep. She did sleep for a while, but dreams soon found her.

_Annabeth was inside a bright white room. There weren't any doors or windows, but as she looked closely she saw a trap door on the floor and walked towards it._

_When Annabeth opened the door stairs appeared and seemed to lead the way down to another room, a basement maybe. The first steps were the only ones visible, so Annabeth had to be careful where she stepped. Annabeth looked around to see if she could possibly find a lantern or a candle. Her footsteps echoed around the staircase, and she wondered if anybody was here._

"_Hello?" Annabeth called out. She put her hands in front of her, in case she bumped into something._

_She heard a noise at the bottom of the staircase and quickly fastened her pace, careful not to trip and break her neck. As she went down, more noises were heard. Someone was talking and moving around. When Annabeth made it to the bottom of the stairs, she stood there shocked._

_Hera, the queen of the gods, stood in front of her, next to her was a boy wearing a purple toga, with a scar on his lip. He looked like some famous Roman from a textbook. She looked coldly at the boy and scowled at Hera._

"_Why am I here?" Annabeth asked._

_Hera smiled at her before motioning to her and the boy._

"_You see, a new threat is on the way. The demi-gods will not survive if they don't join together. Now before you go saying 'they are united' I'm talking about the Greeks and Romans. After war, the Olympians decided it was best to separate them to avoid any more bloodshed. The Romans forgot all about the Greeks, and the Greeks forgot all about the Romans. There were some close encounters over the years, but the Mist helped greatly in those situations. Now, if the two do not unite the new threat will take over the world."_

_Annabeth let the information sink in. A Roman camp? A new threat? Enemies have to unite? She asked a question that was still on her mind,_

"_Romans? Aren't they dead and gone now?" Annabeth asked._

_The boy, who Annabeth figured out was a Roman, scowled at her and gave a growl._

"_No, we're very much alive. I thought Greeks were dead." The boy told her._

_Annabeth scowled right back at him before deciding to pull a Percy and piss him off._

"_Why are you wearing a bed sheet?" Annabeth asked smirking._

_The boy looked ready to attack her before he calmed down and asked Hera a question._

"_Why us?"_

_Hera sighed and went on talking only to the Roman,_

"_Normally it would've been you and Percy, the leader of Camp Half-Blood, but since Percy is on a 'mission' right now, I'll have to use the second leader of Camp Half-Blood, which happens to be Annabeth." Hera explained._

"_So I'll be going to the Roman camp?" Annabeth asked._

"_And I'll be going to the Greek camp?" The boy asked as well._

"_Yes and yes. There is a new enemy on the rise, and the two camps must unite. When Percy comes back, we must make sure he is still on our side. The others will try to recruit him since he will be more powerful."_

_Annabeth's eyes widened in shock at that revelation._

"_What do you mean more powerful?"_

_Thunder rumbled._

"_I've said too much, anyways good luck. Oh, did I mention you won't remember anything but yours names? Have fun!" Hera said._

_Annabeth and the Roman were about to argue when a white light engulfed them both. Annabeth felt like she was being squished into an Annabeth pancake before she landed somewhere._

_As she hit the ground, a wolf stopped in front of her. It sniffed at her before howling. Annabeth felt like she had just ran a marathon across the world, and was ready to take a nap. She took a look at her surroundings and saw she was in a forest. She felt something in her hand and saw a dagger._

_She had one last thought before the darkness took her under._

_Who am I?_

_**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**_

"So when an elf greets another, they stop and touch their first two fingers to their lips to indicate "we shall not distort the truth during our conversation." This is followed by the phrase "Atra esterni ono thelduin," which means, "May good fortune rule over you." To which one replies "Atra du evarinya ono varda." If you are being especially formal, a third response is made: 'Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr,' which means, 'And may peace live in your heart.' We adopted it from a blessing made by a dragon when our pact was finalized. It goes:

_Atra esterni ono thelduin_

_Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr,_

_Un du evarinya ono varda._

"Or: 'May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you.'" Flora explained.

Percy was very lost, but attempted to memorize everything Flora was saying.

"So how do you know who is to speak first?" Percy asked.

"It depends on the status of the person. If they have a greater status, or you wish to honor a subordinate, then speak first. If you greet someone with less status than yourself, speak last. If you're not sure, give the person a chance to say something, if they stay silent speak first. That is the rule.

"A dragon though, is the highest status in our culture. None, not even the Queen, has a greater status than you, Draco."

Draco hummed in response, obviously pleased.

"Now Percy, twist your right hand and place over your sternum in a gesture. This you will use when you meet Islanzadi. By it you indicate that you offer her your loyalty and obedience."

Loyalty? No problem. Obedience? Problem.

"Touch your fingers to your lips, and say Svit-kona. That is the honorific for a woman of great wisdom." Flora explained.

"So I would say, for example, Flora Svit-kona?" Percy asked.

Flora nodded.

"Now a little about the elves. Elves are not like other races at all. Elves consider courtesy to be the highest social virtue. Elves can hold grudges for decades, even centuries. Courtesy is the only way to prevent such hostility. You have to make sure you remember those gestures and words I taught you. If you make a mistake, the elves will think you did it on purpose. Only harm will come if they discover that it was born of ignorance. Our politics move in cycles that are both subtle and lengthy. What you see or hear of an elf one day may only be a slight move in strategy that reaches back millennia, and may have no bearing on how that will behave tomorrow. It is a game that we all play but few control, a game that you are about to enter. Perhaps you realize why I say elves are not like other races." Flora said.

Percy had one of the biggest headaches ever. All the information was making him tired, which did not help with the walking. They had been walking for about two hours now, though Percy was sure they've past the same tree a few times, Flora had said they were closer than before.

"Just a few more leagues." She would always say.

His feet ached from moving nonstop, but he didn't complain. He was very excited to be learning more of the ways of elves and how they were like.

"Do you think Nasuada knows of me?" Percy asked Flora.

Flora didn't say anything for a while, but she eventually spoke up.

"She'll know eventually. All of Alagaesia must know by now. Which means Galbatorix knows! Bah, why hadn't I thought of what would happen if Murtagh and Thorn came crashing into Du Weldenvarden in search of you two!" Flora scolded herself.

Percy watched, amused, as Flora argued with herself.

"Well if they find us, we'll put up a fight won't we?" Percy said smiling.

Flora looked at Percy and was surprised to see him so calm and relaxed.

"You know if they catch us, you'll be serving Galbatorix forever, and they'll torture me for information on where Ellesmera is?" Flora asked.

Percy gave her a smile.

"But they won't catch us. I've got some mad skills." Percy said, his eye twinkling.

Flora rolled her eyes but didn't say that his 'mad skills' were probably little compared to the power of Murtagh and Thorn.

In the air Draco was flying when he spotted something red. His alarm grew as he saw it was a dragon, smaller than him, with a Rider on its back. Draco swooped down to the trees, hoping to blend in with the green of the forest. He quickly contacted Percy.

_The red dragon and his Rider are close. We must hurry._

Draco could feel his Rider's worry, and he contacted Flora as well.

_I've spotted the red dragon. What do we do?_

Draco could tell his Rider and Flora had stopped, looking around to see if the dragon was closer than they thought.

_You should warn them! If the gods gave you the ability to breathe fire, you could tell them that you're now old enough to defend yourself_, Flora told Draco through the mind.

_But I do not know how to fight; we don't even have a saddle!_

_It does not matter. You will have to fight them. Percy can use his powers to drive them away, and I will help you with magic._

Draco didn't respond to Flora, but he did fly higher to let the dragon see him clearer. Draco turned around to face them, they were so close now. Only about a mile away. Draco waited, and as he did he spotted his Rider climbing the trees. He quickly dove down to get him.

_Get on. Has Flora told you her plan?_

_Yes, but they have come from Uru'baen; they must be tired by now. We can use it to our advantage,_ Percy told Draco.

_My scales may hurt your skin, you might want to put something between you and me. _Draco advised.

Percy thought for a second before summoning a blanket of water. He shaped it into an odd shape before Draco realized it was a saddle made of water. Percy placed it on Draco and it fit perfectly.

_This is sort of like the saddles you put on horses or pegasi, _Percy noted.

Percy got on Draco and Draco shot into the sky. Draco flew upwards, making him easily noticeable from anything on the ground. The trees looked so small from the height they were flying.

Draco shot fire out from his mouth, it only lasting about 30 seconds before stopping. Thorn and Murtagh noticed the fire and flew faster towards the two of them. Percy felt something prick his mind, and set up defenses. Something poked at his mind again, obviously checking to see how strong his mind was.

Percy decided to attack it to get it to back off. He sent a blow to the mind and felt smug when it recoiled.

The conscious didn't attack again, but Percy could tell it wanted to. He felt someone go into his mind, and froze but relaxed when he found it was Flora.

_You have to do better than that! Focus on something and do not think of anything else._

_That's impossible, I'm ADHD for a reason you know._

_ADHD?_

Percy didn't explain but concentrated on one of Draco's scales. _So pretty and sparkly…_

Flora stayed in his mind to help him out, but was polite enough not to search around for memories. She was just there.

The dragon and Rider arrived, and Draco sniffed at them. Murtagh looked at Draco and he surprised, but he quickly put on his poker face.

"Hello! I am Murtagh and this is Thorn. We serve the king, Galbatorix, will you come peacefully?" Murtagh asked.

Draco snorted and Percy smiled his crooked smile. **(A/N: Eeeep! XD)**

"Sorry, but we'll have to decline." Percy said a smile on his face.

Murtagh's face turned grim. He took out his sword, Zar'roc, and yelled a battle cry. Thorn flew straight towards them, and to avoid them Draco flew downwards, and turned upside down to rake his claws against Thorn's belly.

Percy had uncapped Riptide, knowing he could only block the sword strikes, and be on defense. His grip tightened around his sword as they turned upright.

The two dragons watched each other carefully, before Draco moved in. Thorn dodged Draco's gaping jaws, and went under them. Draco immediately flew straight forward, and just in time because Thorn snapped at the place his tail use to be.

Percy locked eyes with Murtagh and an understanding went between the both of them.

_Draco, keep fighting and don't catch me._

Percy and Murtagh, both at the same time, jumped off their dragons. Percy went face-first into the air, hoping to reach the ground faster than Murtagh.

Murtagh though, slowed himself down to make sure he did not get any injuries when he landed.

As soon as Percy touched the ground, very painfully of course, he ran. Murtagh would not be used to the forests here, and Percy would use that to his advantage. He could still hear the roars of the two dragons fighting each other. Draco was obviously winning, because of his size, but Thorn has had practice and would soon over throw Draco if Percy didn't hurry.

Percy ran, communicating with Flora in his mind.

_Do you know any safe places? Is there a lake near here at all? _Percy asked her.

_There are plenty of safe places, but you cannot hide forever. There are no lakes anywhere nearby, but since you are the son of Poseidon, shouldn't you be able to just summon water from the air? Are there not water droplets all around us? _Flora asked.

Percy mentally face-palmed himself.

_I forgot about that, is Murtagh close?_

_He's catching up, you left quite a trail to follow._

Percy rolled his eyes and stopped running. He uncapped his sword and put it into his pocket. He concentrated on making a ball of water before another idea struck.

_My father is the Storm Bringer isn't he?_ Percy thought to himself.

Percy thought of rain, lightning, and thunder. He saw light, and then heard a rumble. Something wet fell down on him and Percy grinned as he faced the sky.

The rain was coming down in buckets, in no time the ground was soaked and if he wasn't careful he would sink right into the ground. He heard cursing off to his left and turned that way. Murtagh came out cursing ad stumbling, it would've been funny if Murtagh wasn't planning to kidnap him and take him to Galbatorix.

Percy smiled and gave a wave to Murtagh.

"Hi there."

Percy saw Murtagh glare at him and he tried his best not to burst out laughing. Without warning Murtagh charged at him, but Percy was ready.

Percy was quicker and stronger now that he was in his element. He controlled the water to surround Murtagh. He was about to take away his sword when he heard a roar.

In the air Thorn had bitten at Draco's wing. **(A/N: Déjà vu anyone? No? Saphira and Thorn?)**

Percy forgot all about Murtagh and automatically sent all the water towards Thorn. Thunder was heard everywhere and lightning kept striking at all the trees.

Thorn yelped when he was knocked out of the sky by the water. He crashed down on the forest floor and didn't get up. Murtagh gasped behind him and completely forgot about Percy. Murtagh ran towards the spot Thorn had crashed.

Percy crouched on the ground, exhausted. He looked up to see Draco flying towards him, limping. He forgot about his own exhaustion and helped Draco.

"It's okay. I'll heal you." Percy said to his dragon.

Since it was still raining, it wasn't that hard. He got the water and spread it on the bite wound, Draco flinched but other than that kept still. Since Percy could heal himself in water, he could heal other people with water.

Draco's wound healed about a minute later and Percy collapsed against his dragon. His breathing was hard. After running, summoning water, and healing Draco left Percy exhausted. He heard a rustle in the trees and turned his head weakly, afraid of it being Murtagh and Thorn.

Flora came out instead, and rushed to his side.

"Waise heill!" Flora said.

Percy felt his exhaustion ebbing away and nodded his thanks to Flora. She moved on to Draco ad inspected him.

"Your wounds are healed! How?" Flora asked Draco amazed.

_Percy._

Flora looked at Percy and raised her eyebrow. Percy smiled.

"Yeah, I can heal myself in water, so I decided to try and see if I could heal anyone else." Percy said.

"How did that rain appear out of nowhere?" Flora asked Percy.

"My father. He's also the Storm Bringer." Percy explained.

Flora's eyes twinkled.

"Wow, I would _love_ to meet one of the gods someday." Flora said wistfully.

Percy laughed and Flora glared at him.

"They're on Earth. Good luck finding them." Percy teased.

Flora's face turned red and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

Flora looked around and her face showed surprise. She looked to the sky and smiled.

"Well, you just happened to run in the right direction. We're closer to Ellesmera now. We can get there in two days if we hurry." Flora exclaimed happily.

Percy smiled at the news.

"But, we'd go faster if it stopped raining." Flora said, looking at Percy.

Percy pouted but stopped the thunderstorm. He walked to Draco and dried him up. Flora looked at him and waited but he sat back down.

"Mean! Are you not going to dry me?" Flora asked.

Percy smirked and got back up. He walked over to Flora and dried her up. He stuck his tongue out at her and headed back to where he was sitting.

Before he made it though, a pair of hands grabbed his and pushed him to the floor. A light body sat on his back and laughed.

"This is what you get." Flora said.

Percy groaned from underneath her and Draco snorted in amusement. Percy looked at Draco pleadingly.

_Please help._

Draco shook his head at Percy.

_It's what you deserve._

**Shorter than the last chapter, but only by about 500 words! Hoped you liked xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo my lovely readers! I've reached 20 reviews and for that I'm so thankful to all of you guys :D! Once again thank you cder3 for being my beta. Sadly none of you guys want to hear me babble, so here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_**or**_**Inheritance Cycle! They belong to Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini! I get all the information about the Ancient Language and etc. from the book like an author would!**

"Keep to the path." Flora advised Percy as they got closer and closer to Ellesmera.

The forest had a feeling of wintry age, like nothing had changed for a thousand years and never would. The three, Draco now had enough room on the ground, trekked forward.

Sometime later they came across an elf. He was sheathed in a brilliant ray of light that slanted down from the ceiling. He was garbed in flowing robes, with a circlet of silver upon his brow.

"Show him your palm." Flora whispered to Percy.

Percy showed his hand so his gedwey ignasia was visible. The elf in robes smiled, closed his eyes, and spread his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"We can move forward now." Flora whispered to Percy and Draco.

Flora went first, to lead the way, with Draco and Percy following. The elf didn't move at all until they all passed. Once they did, the elf straightened, clasped his hands, and vanished, taking the light that illuminated him with him.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"That was Gilderien the Wise, Prince of House Miolandram wielder of the White Flame of Vandil, and guardian of Ellesmera since the days of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, our war with the dragons. Nobody can enter the city without his permission." Flora answered.

A quarter of a mile later the forest thinned and breaks appeared within the canopy, allowing sunlight to bar the way. They passed two trees that leaned against each other and stopped at the edge of an empty glade.

All around the ground were dense patches of flowers, from pink roses to bluebells and lilies. Their intoxicating aromas attracted hordes of bumblebees. To the right, a stream flowed behind a row of bushes, while small animals played.

At first it looked just like an ordinary glade, until he began to see paths among the bushes; soft warm light where normally there would be auburn shadows; odd patterns of twigs and branches and flowers, so delicate that it nearly escaped detection. Something didn't seem natural.

Suddenly he felt as everything began to clear before him. What he once thought were clusters of trees were not, but graceful buildings that grew directly out of the pines.

The homes there were absolutely wonderful. The buildings seemed to complement its surroundings, blending so much with the forest it was impossible to tell where artifice ended and natured continued.

Instead of mastering their environment, the elves had chosen to accept the world as it was and adapt themselves to it.

The elves of Ellesmera soon showed themselves. One second they were not there, the next they were. They were no more than needles stirring in the breeze. A foot there, an arm there, a pale face over there, everyone's eyes were fixed on them.

The female elves all had their hair unbound like Flora's. Many of them had silver and sable hair. They were flawless and the men were just as amazing, with high cheekbones, finely sculpted noses, and heavy eyelids. Both genders wore rustic tunics of green and brown, fringed with dusky colors of orange, russet, and gold.

Percy touched his lips in greeting.

The elves, at the exact same time, bowed from the waist. They smiled and began to laugh; a joyous sound to his ears. Flora began to walk again and Draco and him followed quickly. All of the elves were dancing, some even climbing trees to run above their heads. Along the way they complimented Draco so much, Percy could practically feel his dragon's ego growing.

Percy smiled, out of all the places in Alagaesia he got to visit the most beautiful. As they continued to walk, Percy tried his hardest to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. There were so many beautiful things in the forest, he could live there.

The path ended at a net of roots that formed steps. Flora, Draco, and he climbed to a door embedded within a wall of saplings. The door swung open and revealed a hall of trees. Hundreds of branches melded together to form the ceiling.

Twelve chairs were arrayed along each wall. Sitting in the twelve were four and twenty elf lord and ladies. They were wise and handsome, with eyes that gleamed with excitement. Percy noticed that unlike the other elves, they carried swords in their belts and circlets were among their brow.

On a throne of knotted roots stood their queen, Islanzadi Drottning. She was beautiful beyond compare with lips as bright and red as holly berries, two dark eyebrows slanted like upraised wings, and proud and imperious. She wore her midnight hair bound under a diamond diadem. Clasped around her neck was a velvet cloak that fell to the ground.

They approached the queen and bowed. Islanzadi had a smile upon her lips.

Perseus touched his fingers to his lips and twisted his right hand over his sternum.

"Islanzadi Drottning. Atra esterni ono thelduin." Percy spoke.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda." Islanzadi replied.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," Percy finished.

Islanzadi smile at them wide, obviously happy they knew their customs. Draco repeated the custom. Islanzadi asked for his name.

_Draco_

"Welcome to Ellesmera, Draco. Your name Rider?" Islanzadi asked.

"Perseus Jackson, Your Majesty." Percy said.

"Welcome to Ellesmera, Perseus Jackson." Islanzadi said.

"I would like to hear your story, Perseus, and also yours Flora." Islanzadi said, acknowledging Flora for the first time.

Flora's eyes twitched but she nodded.

"You first, Argetlam." Islanzadi said.

Percy quickly said how he had ended up in Du Weldenvarden, and how he stole the egg from Galbatorix's possession. Islanzadi seemed very shocked by the end of his story.

"That is remarkable." Islanzadi commented.

Percy nodded and Islanzadi motioned for Flora to begin.

"I had gone to visit my brother, Eredor, in Kirtan. Along the way I had ran into Perseus and Draco. From there I accompanied them here, to Ellesmera." Flora said, but she seemed nervous for a reason.

Islanzadi's eyes narrowed but she nodded. Percy had a feeling Flora was hiding something, but he would find out later.

"Very well Perseus and Draco your training will begin as soon as possible, but since Oromis and Glaedr are no more we will only be able to teach you ways with our weapons. You will begin tomorrow for today we feast!" Islanzadi said with a smile.

Percy smiled as well and bowed as Islanzadi made her to the door were the rest of the elves were. She spoke to them and the elves cheered. Flora had a small smile on her face and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Come on!" Flora said.

Flora dragged Percy to a crest on a small hill, laughing and smiling the whole way. A long trestle table was laid out with chairs. The sun shone brilliantly, showing it was only around two. An elf handed a goblet made of odd wood. Percy took a sip of the liquid and his fingertips began to tingle. He turned to Flora.

"This is really good. What is it?" He asked.

Flora smiled and took a sip from her goblet.

"It's faelnirv. It's from crushed elderberries and spun moonbeams. A strong man can travel for three days just on this." Flora said.

Islanzadi sat upon a high-backed chair. She clapped her hands and a quartet of elves came bearing musical instruments. Two had harps, the third had reed pipes, which reminded him of Grover, and the last only had her voice. The quartet began playing and Percy hummed to the tune.

As soon as the singer finished, the instruments began to play. Many elves approached Draco and him, mostly wanting to talk to Draco. Percy didn't mind though, he was sure to mess up if someone talked to him in the Ancient Language.

Flora and Percy whispered to each other while the elves were hoarding Draco.

"Will you meet with me after you eat?" Flora asked.

Percy nodded at her, and that was when all the food came out. The elves rushed forward to the table, eager to eat. Percy noted it was mostly fruits and vegetables; Flora wasn't lying when she said elves didn't eat meat.

The seats quickly filled with elves, Islanzadi was at the head of the table and Draco was at the end. Percy wasn't hungry, so he didn't eat anything. He just watched and listened to the conversations that were going on. For some reason, he could understand the Ancient Language like he understood Ancient Greek.

Flora had finished her food quickly and dragged Percy away. He gave a quick smile to Draco and the elves before Flora dragged him closer and closer to the border of Ellesmera. Flora dragged him deeper into Du Weldenvarden.

"Where exactly are we going?" Percy asked.

Flora didn't tell him anything; she just kept on walking in the hot Sun. The trees kept on getting thicker until Percy was sure they wouldn't be able to get any further.

Flora walked into a clearing and in the middle of it stood a long pine tree, though the tree was as tall as the others, its width made the other trees look like saplings.

"That's one big tree." Percy said.

Flora laughed.

"Yes it is. This is the Menoa tree, though I didn't bring you here to talk to you about a tree. You see, I wasn't completely truthful when I told you my life story…" Flora laughed a little nervously.

"Alright, this looks like it's gonna take long so I'll just sit down." Percy said.

He looked for a place to sit, but other than the roots of the tree, there was nowhere. He looked around then sat down on the ground, his legs crossed. Flora rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"You see, about two years ago I left Du Weldenvarden. My mom and dad weren't really the adventurous type, and I really wanted to explore the world y'know?" Flora explained.

"So for two years I went all around Alagaesia, I even visited Vroengard! I spent most of my time in the Hadarac Desert, exploring and avoiding those stupid slavers. One time, around a year ago, I came back to Ellesmera. Queen Islanzadi said she couldn't trust me, even after she went inside my mind, in case I had been giving Galbatorix information. My own parents didn't trust me, so I decided to go see if my brother would take me in. He had told me he would gladly take me in, but I had to do something for him first. I finished it just a few days ago; I was on my way to Kirtan when I ran into you. I was so happy, for I had a chance to gain Islanzadi's trust and be welcomed again into Ellesmera. She can't go against your wishes." Flora said.

"Though, you quickly became one of my friends, and I couldn't just use you like that. I'm going to ask Islanzadi if I can train you myself in swordplay and magic, maybe with some assistance from Vanir." Flora said the name like it was poison on her tongue, but with something else as well.

"Vanir?" Percy asked.

"He trained Eragon Shadeslayer when he was in Ellesmera. Vanir can be a little harsh at times though, so don't let him get into your head, literally." Flora said.

Percy nodded.

"Speaking of Eragon, it'll take him a while to arrive won't it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but in the mean time we'll train you so you can give Shadeslayer a surprise." Flora said, her eyes twinkling.

"Does someone have a crush on Eragon?" Percy asked teasingly.

Flora got really red, which caused Percy to feel something in his chest. He got confused, and decided to think about it later.

"N-n-no, but there is—"Flora stopped talking once she realized she was about to say whom she was crushing on.

"Ooh, details please." Percy said, smiling.

Flora changed the subject.

"What about you? Are you with anyone? Crushing on anyone?" Flora asked.

Percy was about to say no, when he remembered Annabeth. What was she doing right now? Was she moving on? Was she all right?

_Well, since you're worried about my daughter, I shall show you what is going on._

Percy didn't have a chance to wonder who the voice was before he fell into a deep slumber.

_Annabeth dodged as the hellhound launched itself at her. As she rolled across the dirt, another hellhound threw itself at her and she quickly kicked at its stomach to stun it. As the hellhound yelped she got off the ground and grabbed her dagger._

"_That all you got?" Annabeth snarled._

_The two hellhounds howled and Annabeth paled._

"_Stupid reinforcements." Annabeth muttered as she took off into the forest._

_She could hear the hellhounds snarling behind her and she sped up._

_Sharpen your senses, Annabeth. Trust your instincts._

_She dodged the trees that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She jumped over a tree that seemed to fall out of nowhere. She then heard a roar, and turned around._

_Fire. The hellhounds were making a hasty retreat. She stopped and caught her breath. She had to get moving before the fire became too big. She took in a big gulf of air and then set off again._

_South, South, South, she repeated in her mind._

_As she continued to run through the forest she began to think of what the she-wolf, Lupa, had told her._

"_You're a demi-god. Half-human half god your mother was a Roman goddess, by your eyes I'm sure it's Ath—Minerva." Lupa had said._

_She had been running from monsters for three days, the fire seemed like a blessing to chase them away. She continued to run; the smoke was going to make it difficult to breathe soon. She heard a roar in the distance._

_She recognized it, well she thinks she does. It sounded awfully familiar._

_As she ran through the forest, the forest floor seemed to shake. She turned to where the noise was coming from and listened. All of a sudden a bronze tail came out of nowhere and knocked Annabeth into a tree. She cursed and rubbed her head._

"_What the heck?" Annabeth muttered._

_When she got up, she saw the craziest and scariest thing she had seen in a few days._

_A dragon._

_Well, it was different then a dragon. Its scales looked to be as hard titanium. All of a sudden information came into her head._

_Drakons are several millennia older than dragons, and much larger. Most drakons do not have wings, and most drakons do not breathe fire, but there are exceptions. All of them are poisonous. Their eyes can paralyze you._

_She blinked as she processed the information. She gripped her dagger harder and glared at the drakon's feet. Her feet were aching to run, but she held her ground._

_The drakon roared again and threw its tail towards her. Annabeth did a backflip, which she didn't know she could do, and got out of the way in time. The tail of the drakon was just lying there as the drakon tried a more direct approach. Its head snapped towards her and she rolled towards the tail. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a Yankees Cap. She put it on her head and disappeared. The drakon roared in confusion and frustration. Annabeth quickly inched to the drakon's tail, careful not to make too much noise. When she got to the tail, she quickly scrambled up causing the drakon to shake, trying to throw her off._

_She got to the back of the drakon and quickly scrambled to the neck. She climbed the scales and made it to the neck. The drakon was now shaking wildly around, trying to knock her off. Annabeth climbed all the way to the head and stood up on two legs. The drakon's shaking oddly enough didn't knock her off. She proceeded carefully._

_She made it to the drakon's eye. Annabeth held her dagger and plunged it into the drakon's eye. The drakon roared, and its eye began to flicker. Annabeth, exhausted, couldn't keep steady and the drakon managed to throw her off it. She landed with a crash and her cap came off._

_The drakon, not dead, came towards her. Annabeth's head ached and she reached towards it. Her hand came back red and bloody. She almost puked at the sight of her blood. She stared at the drakon coming towards her, not caring that she was about to die. She closed her eyes._

_A battle cry was heard and the drakon's head snapped over there. Annabeth's eyes widened as she stared at two people covered in armor and armed with weapons. One held a bow and arrow and the other a spatha, a roman._

_The one with the bow and arrow launched six arrows, all of them hitting the drakon in the same eye she had stabbed her dagger in. The drakon roared in fury, and blindly swatted at them. The one with the spatha stabbed the drakon in the foot, causing a dent._

_The two looked at each other, knowing they needed more help. The one with the spatha nodded at the one with the bow._

_The person with the spatha raised her/him hands and stood their frozen. The ground suddenly began to shake and crumble. A large crevice began to form under the drakon. The drakon tried to run away, but it was too late. It collapsed inside the crevice before exploding into dust._

_Annabeth stared at her saviors and tried to get up. The two walked towards her, hesitantly at first but faster when they saw she was armed and injured. She opened her mouth to speak but was too weak to do anything. She collapsed into one of the people's arms._

"_We need to get back to Camp Jupiter now. I don't like all the blood that's coming out of her head." Said the one with the spatha, obviously female from her high voice._

"_What are your names?" Annabeth managed to get out._

"_I'm Frank." The one with the bow spoke._

"_Hazel. Nice to meet you." The girl with the spatha said._

"_I'm Annabeth."_

_Frank nodded and carried her. The three were walking towards a highway and that was when Annabeth finally gave into her tiredness and fell asleep._

When Percy woke up, he noticed his head was on something soft. He blinked as his eyes adjusted. The sky was dark, indicating the Sun had already set. He tried to get up but a hand stopped him.

"You should rest; you've been out for a while." A soft voice said.

Percy turned his head to see that Flora was smiling down at him. That was when he realized his head was in her lap. He blushed.

_Someone's got a crush, eh?_

Percy rolled his eyes, still blushing, at Draco's words.

_Where are you anyway?_Percy asked.

_I was waiting for you to wake up; we're outside of Ellesmera in Flora's tent._

Percy looked around and finally noticed he was in a tent. There was a lamp in the corner and a bed, and a huge figure outside. He smiled and got up, ignoring Flora's objections. When she saw he just wanted to be with Draco, she allowed it. Percy walked out of the tent.

Percy walked up to Draco and stroked his snout. Draco hummed and blew smoke out of his nostrils.

"How did Islanzadi react?" Percy asked.

Flora snorted.

"She practically pulled her hair out. I offered to heal you, but we soon found out there was nothing wrong. When we poked at your mind, sorry by the way, we noticed a very powerful being blocking us. Who was it? Was it one of your gods? Why did you pass out?" Flora asked.

Percy sighed and continued to stroke Draco's snout.

"When you were asking me some questions at the Menoa tree, I started thinking about my friends I left behind. One in particular who was more than a friend." Percy said.

He noted that Flora's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything.

"I was wondering how she was doing, and I'm pretty sure her mom sent me a vision of what was happening." Percy said.

"Who's her mom?" Flora asked.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom." Percy answered.

"What happened in the vision?"

Percy explained what he saw.

"I saw everything from her point of view. It was pretty weird." Percy said.

Flora seemed to be in deep thought.

"Your gods are Greek correct?" Flora asked.

"Yeah." Percy answered, wondering what she was thinking.

"Who's Minerva in Greek Mythology?" Flora asked.

Percy thought and his eyes widened when he realized there was no Minerva in Greek Mythology. Flora was pacing back and forth now; it oddly reminded Percy of what Annabeth would do.

"Wait a minute. Annabeth taught me this. In the vision it said Minerva. Minerva is Athena's Roman equivalent. There are Roman demi-gods out there?" Percy asked.

"Your world sounds very interesting." Flora mused.

"You have no idea." Percy said laughing.

"Well, you should probably get some sleep." Flora said.

"Alright." Percy walked back inside the tent and closed his eyes.

Not a minute later he was asleep.

_**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**_

Flora watched as Percy went back into the tent. Once he was inside she sighed.

_Well, at least it's you._

Flora jumped as she heard Draco's voice.

"What do you mean 'at least it's me'?" Flora whispered.

_At least it's you that he has feelings for. You like him too, correct?_

Flora blushed, was she that readable?

"Yes, I do." Flora whispered.

_Don't worry so much. There's a girl back at home, but he's confused about his feelings for her. He's confused about his feelings for you, too. He'll sort them out though. But, one thing is certain. The thing he feels for you? It's love. Might be a different kind of love, but it is definitely love, even if he doesn't know it yet._

Flora smiled at Draco.

"Thank you for that. Keep watch over Percy for me, I have to go talk to Rhunon." Flora said, trying not to be so loud.

Flora walked towards Ellesmera, a bounce in her step. Did Percy really like her? The thought of it made her smile wider. She continued walking until she reached the border of Ellesmera.

She quickly met with Gilderien and was granted access into Ellesmera. She walked to the forges where Rhunon was forging shields. She stopped and waited for Rhunon to notice her. When she did, Flora touched her lips in greeting.

"I suppose you would like me to make a sword for Perseus, correct?" Rhunon's raspy voice called.

"Yes." Flora said.

"He will have to help me with it, as Eragon did. Oh, what a beautiful sword it was. Brisingr, he named it. He could've done something more creative and original." Rhunon said.

Flora smiled.

"Thank you, Rhunon. I shall tell him in the morning." Flora said.

Rhunon grunted and went back to working. Flora smiled and began to walk around Ellesmera aimlessly. She breathed in deep, and relaxed.

_The war is almost over. Galbatorix will be dethroned. Maybe Percy and I will be given a chance._

Flora smiled at the thought.

_But then again, he will most likely go back to his homeland. Draco will obviously go with him. Will he take me? Will he think of me if I do not go?_

These thoughts brought a frown upon Flora's face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything will be okay. Everything will turn out right." Flora whispered to herself.

"Flora? Is that you?" A male voice called out form the dark.

Flora scowled, because she recognized the voice. In fact, she had once but in love with him, but it was all lust and lies. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you all know who he is, it's fairly obvious.)**

As the person came closer she remembered the pain she felt when he had let her down. When he had found someone else. She would never fall for him again, that was sure, but she missed his friendship at times.

"Hey Flora. Haven't seen you in a while." His charming smile use to make her melt, but now she wasn't sure.

Flora smiled at him, not wanting to destroy the easygoing conversation so far.

"Hey. I have been exploring." Flora said.

"Yeah, I heard. Don't listen to Islanzadi though. I know you wouldn't betray any of our secrets to _Galbatorix._" He said the name as if it were the most horrible curse word of all time.

Flora smiled gratefully; she began to think that maybe their friendship would mend.

"Thank you. Perseus will begin to train as soon as he can, he must help Rhunon forge a new Rider sword." Flora said.

Her friend scowled as she said Perseus' name.

"Another human. I do not know if we'll win this war." He said.

"Don't say that! We will be fine, especially in Eragon's and Perseus' hands." Flora said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Years ago you would've agreed with me. You've changed greatly." He noted.

Flora nodded and an uncomfortable silence began.

Flora fidgeted nervously. She was about to leave when she heard his voice.

"Look Flora I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm the one who made you leave; I left you heartbroken. I'm terribly sorry, you _have_ to know that. I'll do anything for a second chance." He pleaded.

Flora thought long and hard. She finally answered.

"I'll give you a second chance, not in love though. In friendship." Flora said.

Her friend's face fell, but a smile was forming on his face.

"Thank you Flora. I'll make it up." He said, and then walked away.

She sighed once he walked away. She was glad their friendship was now mended, but she was sure he would try to get her back.

As she walked around again, she thought of him.

She thought of how years ago everything was perfect, she thought of how they use to laugh, how they use to finish each other's sentences. How they use to say they would spend forever together and one day have kids. She remembered her parents watching the two, nodding in approval. She remembered all the good times. All the bad times. She remembered how her eyes use to light up when she saw him. She remembered how his eyes would light up when she laughed.

Then she remembered how they began to grow apart. She began to have dreams of exploring Alagaesia. He began to spend less time with her. She remembered planning how she would explore everywhere, with him by her side. She remembered going into the arena, looking for him. She remembered seeing him with someone else. The two were laughing, and he had that spark in his eyes he use to have with her. That's when she knew.

He no longer loved her. He no longer wanted her. He didn't want to spend forever with her. He didn't want kids with her. He had tossed her aside.

And she was heartbroken.

She ran out of the arena, tears making their way down her flawless face. She remembered the sound of his voice yelling after her.

She remembered going home, and packing. She remembered the day she left Ellesmera. The day she left Du Weldenvarden. The day she began to explore. She began to heal, but she never forgot. Sometimes the memories would keep her happy, or keep her sad.

She thought about him sometimes, his smile would show up in her dreams, suddenly, she no longer mourned for his love. She mourned for his friendship.

She mourned for the way he would take care of her, the way he would always make her laugh.

When he had said she had changed, she knew he was right. She had changed.

But he had also changed.

The nice boy she used to know was gone, or maybe just buried deep. She would dig him out again, and they would be friends again.

As she thought of friendship, she thought of Perseus. She thought of the way he laughed. The way he smiled. His beautiful sea-green eyes. The way he could joke in a serious situation.

Then she began to compare the two.

Perseus was more laid back than the other. He would laugh in a serious situation, while the other would say nothing. They were both talented. They both had amazingly good looks.

But she knew Perseus wouldn't hurt her the way he did. She knew. She just knew. He had a loyalty vibe around him.

While she had been walking, she bumped into Islanzadi. She quickly bowed and muttered her apologies.

"Ah, Flora. I was looking for you. We have matters to discuss." Islanzadi said.

Flora fidgeted nervously as she said the last sentence. She reluctantly followed her queen. Islanzadi stopped at the base of a wide tree.

"Give me one reason why you would never betray us." Islanzadi got straight to the point.

"This is my home; I've lived here most of my life. Plus, I would never betray the ones I love." Flora said.

Islanzadi raised her eyebrows.

"Like who? Your parents do not talk to you. The only friend you have is Perseus and his dragon. Oh, is that it? You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Islanzadi said amused.

Flora gritted her teeth but nodded.

"That explains it, but you've only recently met him. You could've sold Galbatorix information years ago. Anything else?"

Flora opened her mouth to speak, but Islanzadi began again.

"Ah, yes, your old love. You still care for him?" Islanzadi asked.

Flora nodded again.

"And he cares for you as well, but then Perseus comes in the picture. Oh how will this turn out? And the fact that we're in the middle of the war happens to help your situation, doesn't it dear?" Islanzadi asked.

Flora said nothing.

"Good. I shall make my leave, but remember that I will be watching you." Islanzadi said as she left.

Once she left, Flora let out a growl. Islanzadi could be very cruel at times.

And the thing she said about her 'old love'. She _did_ care for him, but in a different way. Right? Was she lying to herself? To her heart?

She thought of him once again. Who is she thinking of, you ask?

Vanir.

_**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**_

"See? Everything will work out. They will win the war, he'll come back and help us kick Gaea's butt." Apollo commented.

"But, my daughter has lost her memories! She might even fall for a Roman! Or worse, a child of Venus or Mars!" Athena yelled.

Ares rolled his eyes, but Aphrodite's twinkled.

"Oh, I can see it now. The girl with no memories who can kick butt, with the boy who has been on the run since he was five." Aphrodite said.

Athena's eyes twitched but she didn't object.

The other gods listened intently.

"Oh, and don't get me started on Flora and Percy! They're _sooooo_ cute! But then there's Annabeth and Vanir. Annabeth, who remembers only a few memories, and Vanir, the lovesick puppy." Aphrodite said.

"Oh, and I even have their song ready! When they win, I'll play this song for them. 'All about us' by He Is We with Owl City!" **(A/N: Nice, fluffy song :D)**

"Well, I don't really care that you've paired Percy with Flora. I like her better than Annabeth." Poseidon said smiling.

"Why are we even gossiping here? Back to your duties!" Zeus grumbled.

The gods reluctantly flashed out, except for Aphrodite who Zeus motioned for her to come closer.

"Yes father? Do you need a makeover? I saw this _fabulous_ suit in a magazine yesterday and it would look amazing on you!" Aphrodite squealed.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

"No, I actually want to know about the drama lately. Update me regularly okay?" Zeus whispered.

Aphrodite smiled.

"Alright." She said.

"Good, and about that suit…"


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter five! He he hope you like, and you know that Hazel joined Camp Jupiter in September, so she's already at Camp Jupiter, and Frank didn't get there until a month before Percy shows up, so some may be confused. I just decided to rush Frank's mom's death, harsh I know, so Frank and Hazel are already together! I love Frazel! I hate Hazel/Leo, I mean crushing on your almost ex's great grandson or something like that, is kind of gross.**

**Oh, and I've gotten a whole lot of reviews asking for Percabeth, so I'll add some of that :D *Insert random memories of Percy while Annabeth is at Camp Jupiter***

**Question: Does anybody know if Riptide is a hand and a half sword, or a two-handed sword? Also, does anyone know Eragon's age in the beginning of Inheritance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Inheritance Cycle, no matter how much I pray!**

Percy dodged as Vanir slashed at him. He saw Vanir narrow his eyes, and saw a little surprise in them. Behind him Draco cheered him on.

Vanir tapped him on the knee with his sword and was shocked when his sword shot back. Percy looked as shocked as Vanir but grinned at Vanir and faked a left. While Vanir put his sword up to block the attack, Percy went right and slashed at his side.

Vanir managed to move enough so that the sword missed by a few millimeters. The two met again in a flash of blurry movements, when they whirled back there were visible wounds on Vanir, but none upon Perseus.

Vanir's frustration built up and he went all out on Percy. Percy blocked all of them, but decided he wouldn't want to angry the elf. He left an opening so that Vanir could disarm him. Vanir took the opening and disarmed him.

Percy grinned at Vanir and retrieved his sword. Vanir was shocked to see that Percy was calm over his defeat, the opposite of how Eragon Shadeslayer had reacted.

"Let's do that again!" Percy called cheerfully.

For the next hour or so, Vanir and Percy fought each other. Most of the time Vanir would win, but Percy managed to disarm him at times.

At the end of their session Vanir went up to talk with Percy.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Vanir demanded.

Percy gave Vanir a smile and had a sly look in his eyes.

"I had good teachers."

Vanir nodded, still interested.

"Same time tomorrow, I'll help you increase your speed while fighting." Vanir said.

Percy smiled and walked over to Draco, but behind him Vanir called to him.

"Can you meet me here later, tonight?" Percy was puzzled but he agreed to.

_Draco did you see that? My Achilles Curse is back!_ Percy told Draco excitedly.

_But how? If it had been taken away it must've been for good reason._

Percy ignored Draco.

_Next topic! Vanir, he's a pretty good fighter. And I wonder what he wants._ Percy thought to Draco.

_I do not know, but we should get to Flora. It is time for our magic lesson. _Draco said.

Percy nodded and the two made their way around Ellesmera. The two passed many elves that all smiled at them and bowed. Percy waved at many of them, causing them to smile even wider.

_They must be glad that we are here._ Percy said.

_Obviously, the war is now balanced. The winner could be any of us now._ Draco snorted.

Percy smiled at his dragon's attitude. The two made their way out of Ellesmera to Flora's tent. Along the way Percy tripped about fifty times, so when he arrived he was cursing and mumbling. Draco laughed at him the whole time.

When they arrived Flora was sitting down next to a fire. She was chewing something, leaves, and was minding her own business. Many times she spoke something to the fire, and it grew larger. Percy stood behind a tree watching.

"Are you going to come out or what?" Flora asked.

Percy pouted and came into the clearing. He sat down on the opposite side of Flora and Draco sat next to him. Flora didn't say anything and Percy was beginning to get impatient.

He tapped his fingers against the ground, snapped his fingers, did weird little dance moves with his hands, and poked his cheeks.

Flora looked at him irritated.

"Can you stop that?"

Percy smiled cheekily at her.

"Sorry, blame my ADHD."

For the next five minutes Percy did whatever he could to keep himself busy. He tried talking to Draco, but he found that boring after a minute. He looked at the ground in search for insects, but after finding that the insects wanted to cuddle, he left that.

He daydreamed that he was back on Earth, but that only brought bad memories. Annabeth was gone from Camp Half-Blood and was with some weird people with harpoons. The thought of Annabeth left a pang of sadness in his heart.

The way her blonde hair bounced when she ran, the way they were perfectly curled. The smirk she gives him whenever he does something stupid, and laughs when he pouts, the way that her grey eyes shine when she talks about architecture.

"-cy? Percy?" Flora's voice stopped his thinking of Annabeth. He looked up confused. Flora was looking at him worriedly while Draco was watching him with a big green eye. Percy looked at them and sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone, I mean something." Percy quickly covered up.

Flora shook her head at him.

"Alright, let's start."

Percy didn't bother to tell her that he pretty much knew everything since his father told him.

"Magic like many other things, has rules, rules that must be followed unless you wish to die. If you use too much magic, you're dead. Your deeds are limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"To use magic, you must know of the ancient language, for if you are powerful enough you would be able to control it."

"One of the easier examples is brisingr, which means fire. If you are powerful enough, you can do what I told you before." Flora explained.

"Most beginners have to spell out exactly what they want to happen, but as you progress it won't be as necessary. A true master can just say _water_ and create a gem." Flora says.

Percy smiles and summons some water. Flora rolls her eyes.

"Without using your godly parent's gift."

Percy pouted and allowed her to continue.

"This practice is very difficult; you will need a lot of practicing."

"Magic takes as much energy as if you did it with your own body, which is why you will get tired after using magic. You usually don't know how much energy it will take, but sometimes you just have to take the risk. Some people try to limit themselves though. Once you start a task and release the magic, there is no stopping, even if you know you're going to die."

Percy shuddered.

"Well, I'll try not to use much magic then." Flora snorted at that.

"Sorry, but you're going against Galbatorix and Murtagh, you're going to need to risk it all." Percy paled. Flora looked at his pale face.

"I mean that in the nicest way." She says.

"Riders were usually not told that they could use magic, but I'll have to tell you now since we are in a war, so you can progress more quickly. Normally the teachers would just wait until the Rider was ready, or if they discovered it on accident. We will have to speed along your training, so you could at least defend yourself a little before you go against Murtagh and Galbatorix. No offense, but if you were in a duel with Murtagh, with magic, you would be dead in the first five seconds."

Percy frowned.

"You're very nice to me, Flora."

"To work magic, you have to summon inmate power, which is very rare nowadays. You have to be able to summon it at will, once you call it you have to able to use it or let it fade away. You have to say the word or phrase that describes your goal. If you don't say anything, but the power is still there, you still won't be able to do anything. So of course this means you will have to learn the language, which I'm pretty sure you know some correct?" Flora asks.

Percy nods, but doesn't tell her that he already knows the Ancient Language.

"When you are speaking this language, it is impossible to deceive, lie, or cheat anyone. If you speak to an animal with this language, they will trust you automatically, since they know you mean no harm."

Percy smiles as an idea goes to his head.

"That means I can finally get Athena's owls to like me!" Percy says cheerfully.

"Since the elves speak this language, it means we don't lie. However, we can often say one thing and mean another, which results in totally confusing the other person. Sometimes we tell some of the truth, and keep the rest at bay. You must have a subtle mind to deal with us." Flora says sheepishly.

"Annabeth would definitely like you guys." Percy murmurs, but Flora hears it and her lips form a line.

"Since names are words, that also means you have two names. You have your normal one, which people call you by, but then you have the one in the ancient language. Your second name you should most likely keep it to yourself, unless you trust someone completely."

Percy automatically thinks of his friends back home.

"Whoever knows your real name has enormous power over you, you are basically putting your life into someone else's hands, which is why I am telling you to only give it to people you trust deeply, for in the wrong hands, you can be done in." Flora advises.

"Elves, unlike the other races, know their true name. No other race had the gift. If you were a human Rider, like you are, they would usually go on quests to discover theirs, or they found an elf who would tell them theirs. However, many elves wouldn't do that so it was still hard to find your true name. Sometimes people can't handle knowing their true name, they are afraid of who they really are, or most likely ashamed. Some turn mad due to the reality of who they are. Some try to forget. If you know your true name, it gives you power like it does if you've given someone else your true name. You could use that power, if the truth doesn't break you."

"Now, you're probably wondering, since you have this look in your eyes that you haven't recently been paying attention, what are some things that will make you die since the magic is too great and it would consume you." Flora says.

Percy huffs, he had been paying attention, but he had also been thinking about home.

"One of them is bringing people back from the dead. Riders are strictly forbidden to try, since no one who has tried has ever succeeded. Magic is nothing beyond life, which means if you reach into it your strength and magic will flee, leaving your soul to fade to the darkness, ultimately causing your death. Now you could heal someone if they were hurt, but not if they were on death's bed."

Percy snickers at the thought of someone on Hades' or Thanatos' bed.

Flora looks around and picks up a pebble from the ground. She looks at it and calmly speaks some words.

"Stenr reisa." The stone rose to eye level and she kept it there. She looks at Percy's awed face.

"That means raise stone. You try, though you probably won't be able to do it." Flora says.

Percy pouts at her, now determined to prove her wrong. He was pretty sure he would be able to do magic, his father had explained it in great detail on how to find that part of his mind where all the power was located.

He grabs the stone and bounces it around. He hears Flora clear her throat and Percy smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry."

He sets the stone still on the palm of his right hand, where his mark was located, and concentrates.

_Alright just gotta search myself for my inner power. Whoa, I sound like a hippie._

Percy searches inside his head for his power, and almost immediately finds it.

_Whoa, how could I have never found this?_ Percy wonders.

After a lot of his thoughts and memories he finds a small bump, Percy dug into it looking for what was inside. It had a barrier, but Percy kept trying. If he could save Olympus, he was pretty sure he could unleash the magic from a small little bump in his head.

He rams against it and feels the barrier break, shattering like a broken window. His mind is flooded by light and he speaks.

"Stenr reisa." Percy gasps as he watches the pebble float. In front of him Flora speaks excitedly.

"This is amazing, you're a natural. Try to keep it up in the air now!" Flora says.

Percy keeps his mind open, letting the power explore his mind, thus still being able to keep the pebble afloat. He drops it after a minute, suddenly very exhausted. Flora speaks up.

"That was amazing! You should probably eat, or maybe gain back some energy by drinking some water." Flora advises.

Percy lay on his back, sleepily closing his eyes.

"You can't go to sleep yet! You need to go to Rhunon, who will help you get your new sword!" Flora says in excitement.

Percy groans and sits up.

"Do you have any water?"

Flora hands him her wineskin, and Percy takes a drink. He looks at the wineskin, back at Flora, then back at the wineskin before pouring it all over his head.

Percy grins and stands up.

"Woo, whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" Percy says excitedly. Draco snorts in amusement.

The three ventured into Ellesmera, Flora showing them the way to Rhunon's home. Flora went inside without knocking so Percy just followed her in, Draco also.

Rhunon saw them come in and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, let us get started. I'll use a little magic to speed up the process, but you'll have to help since I am still bound to my oath." Rhunon began.

"What oath?" Percy spoke up.

"After the fall of the Riders I swore I would never make another sword." Rhunon said bluntly.

"Eragon should be arriving today or tomorrow so you'll need this sword fast, since no other sword can go up against brightsteel other than brightsteel, without injuring itself. Though I suppose it could if it had powerful enough wards, but then again brightsteel can cut through most magic. Back to the topic!" Rhunon says.

Percy asks another question.

"What is brightsteel?"

Rhunon sighs.

"I was wandering in the forest some many years ago and found it." Rhunon said.

Percy had the feeling she didn't want to talk to him any further so he quieted.

"I'll need your help, as well as Flora's and Draco's." Rhunon said.

"How long will this take?" Percy asked.

Rhunon stopped to think.

"A day. You'll have it tomorrow morning."

Percy began to panic, Vanir had wanted to meet up later in the afternoon, and maybe he would have a break so he could talk to him? He would have to ask Rhunon.

"Now I still have the supplies out from when I made Eragon's sword, Brisingr, so it will spare some time. Be lucky that I do not like cleaning my work space." Rhunon says, walking farther into her home.

Rhunon hands him a jerkin and a fabric apron, the fabric being inflammable. Percy didn't tell her he was mostly fire proof, but puts it on. Rhunon does the same.

"Can't you do some magic to make yourself fire proof?" Percy asks.

Rhunon glares at him while passing the same thing to Flora, who hurriedly puts it on.

"If you do things the hard way, you'll get better results. Most of the time." Rhunon says.

Rhunon then walked out of her home and went to the side, where the smelter was located. Percy whistled.

"Must have taken a long time to do this." Percy comments.

Rhunon only grunts in response before picking up a handful of small branches. She places them in the trough, full of layers of sand, gravel, clay, charcoal, and ash; they had made sure they were all dry so it would not dampen the heat of the fire, and whispers.

"Brisingr." The branches are set on fire and are left there.

The four waited until the flames were well set before laying medium-sized pieces of seasoned oak along the bottom. Rhunon tended the fire for an hour; Flora had never seen Rhunon so gentle with anything before.

The wood soon burned down to an even bed of coals.

"Now you'll have to life the ore and lower it into the trough. Flora can help." Rhunon says.

Flora and Percy lift the lump or ore and lower it into the trough, the heat became unbearable to Flora quickly, but Percy was able to lower it deeper into, due to his powers from Poseidon. Flora gaped when his fingers came up, unscathed.

There were many sparks that swirled around like a swarm of bugs.

Percy shoveled a thick blanket of charcoal to fuel the fire.

_I am so going to be sore tomorrow. _Percy thinks to himself.

Rhunon went inside her home quickly before returning with a pair of bellows. She attached them to holes at the base of the trough.

Percy wiped sweat from his brow and went over to one of the bellows. He grasped the handles and began to pump, Flora going to the other one and pumping as well. Rhunon watched their progress.

The two supplied fresh air to the fire so it burned hotter.

A few yards away Draco lay, lazily looking at everyone. He sent his thoughts to him, Flora, and Rhunon.

_Wouldn't it be a lot faster if I helped?_

Rhunon let a smile touch her lips.

"That's what Saphira Brightscales said, yes it would be faster, but the intensity of the heat would melt the metal too quickly. The metal needs to combine with the charcoal and become hard and flexible enough to form a sword."

All the sweat that covered Percy body soon sunk in, giving Percy more energy for pumping the bellows. Flora would often shovel a new layer of charcoal over the fire.

It seemed as if it was forever, Percy never really was patient. He would try to change up the way he did things. Lots of time he would take his sweat and make little shapes with them, small enough for only him to see unless you were looking for it. Rhunon told him they could stop then.

They helped Rhunon shovel the coals out of the smelter and into a barrel full of water. The coals sizzled and began to stink, a very bad odor, as they struck the water.

When they saw the glowing pool of white-hot metal at the bottom, Rhunon covered the metal with an inch of white ask. Rhunon leaned against her shovel and walked over to her bench. Draco let smoke billow out of his nose as the other two appeared.

"Now we wait." Rhunon said as she sat down.

Percy walked over to Draco and leaned against him. Normally the roughness of his scales would've been a bother, but it felt oddly comfortable at the time.

Rhunon spoke up.

"Let's talk about your sword; do you fight with one hand or two?" Rhunon asks.

Percy spoke immediately, still leaning against Draco.

"Both. I'll use whichever hand will help me survive, sometimes it being one, the other both." Percy says as he plays around with Riptide.

Rhunon eyes his pen.

"What is that?" Rhunon asks.

Percy smiles and throws Riptide at Rhunon, who catches it surprised.

"It is my old sword, it won't work here. It… it's made of a special metal." Percy says.

Rhunon looks Riptide over, and then suddenly uncaps it. Rhunon raises an eyebrow.

"I've never seen anything like it." Rhunon says.

"Its name is Anaklusmos, or Riptide, the current that takes one by surprise. And before you know you have been swept out to sea." Percy says, smiling wide at his favorite sword.

"What is this metal?" Rhunon asks.

"Celestial Bronze, it's very rare and can only harm… certain things. Not elves though. You can try." Percy says.

Rhunon presses the sword to her wrist and it goes right through. Rhunon hesitantly smiles.

"I would love to visit wherever you come from." Rhunon says.

"Back to the questions, would you like a two-handed sword?" Rhunon asks.

Percy thinks a while. He's use to Riptide so it would be hard to get a new sword, but he knew it was necessary. A two-handed sword might be too big, but it could give him more control on what he was doing since it required two hands. A hand and a half sword would be better for indoor fighting and most of the fighting he did was outdoors.

"Is there not a hand and a three quarters sword?" Percy asks desperately.

Rhunon laughs and gets up. She walks over to Percy and picks up his arm. Draco growls.

Rhunon ignores him.

"Hmm, since you use both a hand and a half would probably suite you better. Hand and a half it is." Rhunon walks back to her bench and sits down.

"How long do you want your sword?" Rhunon asks as she gets comfortable once again.

"Same size as Riptide." Percy says.

"Would you like a curved or straight blade?"

"Straight."

"Have you any preferences as to the guard."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy says bored.

Rhunon barks a laugh out.

"I'll just decide myself."

"What of the width of the blade?" Rhunon asks.

Percy sighs.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated. Can you not just make the sword as similar as possible to Riptide? I've had the sword for years." Percy says.

"Well at least you speak your mind." Rhunon says.

Percy lay against Draco before Rhunon stands. She looks at him.

"Well? Get up!" Rhunon says.

Percy groans.

"Why doesn't Flora have to get up?" Percy asks.

Rhunon looks at Flora who is lazily lying down on the ground. She stirs when she hears her name.

"Because I happen to be more… awesome." Flora says.

Rhunon scowls.

"What she said, now get up and spar with me!" Percy gets up and stretches. He reaches for Riptide but Rhunon slaps at his hand.

"No, we'll use these."

She hands him a wrought-iron poker from the forge. Percy looks at it weirdly.

"I'd prefer the sword." Percy says.

Rhunon retrieves one for her and takes stance. Percy lazily twirls the poker in his hand. Rhunon attacked first, slashing at his left side. Percy barely blocked it, not expecting her to be so fast. Rhunon had a twinkle in her eyes as they sparred. Percy blocked as many strikes as he could, but many times it would hit him, Rhunon never asked about how even she had hit him he had not bled. They sparred until Rhunon disarmed him. She had a small smile on her face but it quickly went back to her original scowl.

"Good, with more practice you can become a skilled swordsman." Rhunon complimented him.

She grabbed both of their pokers and threw them to the side.

"Now I know exactly how this sword will be shaped. But first you must make it." Rhunon says.

Percy looks at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't have any experience whatsoever, are you sure I won't mess the whole thing up? And you also talked of using magic; I'm not very advanced in that subject." Percy objected.

Rhunon scowled.

"I will guide your actions from within your mind, if you are alright with that. Since I've taken the oath _my_ hands cannot, but if I guide yours that could be the loophole I am looking for. I did the same for Eragon Shadeslayer, so you need not worry. He has one of the most powerful swords in all of Alagaesia!" Rhunon says.

Percy feels slightly calmer but is still afraid that Rhunon might look into his memories and find out who he is. Then he begins to think that he might not mind, she's not all that bad.

"Draco I will need you're assistance for the next part." Rhunon says as she walks back to the smelter.

Flora, Percy, and Draco follow her out. Draco stumbles to Rhunon who rolls her eyes.

"I need you to pry the mass of brightsteel from the bottom of the brick trough. Break it into fist-sized pieces." Rhunon orders as she moves herself and the other to into a safer distance.

Draco stomped on the rippled beam of brightsteel until it broke into several pieces. Rhunon then got up when she was satisfied with the outcome.

She gathered the pieces into her apron and walks over to a low table close to her forge. She then sorts the metal by hardness, something Percy can't tell the difference of. When she finishes with that she explains.

"Some pieces are too hard, the others too soft. We will only use the pieces that are suitable for a sword. On the edges of the sword we will use the slightly harder ones," Rhunon points to the pieces that shine brighter than the rest, "The middle of the sword will be made of slightly softer steel," Rhunon points to a cluster of pieces dimmer than the last and grayer. "It will absorb the shock from the blow." Rhunon says.

"We must get rid of the impurities first before we are to shape it."

Rhunon walks over to one of the poles that supported the roof of her forge. She sits down and leans against it. She closes her eyes.

"Are you ready Perseus?"

Percy stands there awkwardly.

"Uh sure…"

He lets down the barriers he had around his mind. He feels Rhunon's mind going in his and freezes. It's an alien feeling that feels slightly weird. Her mind was like an eerie song. Rhunon enveloped their minds together and Percy took in a sharp intake of breath. It was sending shivers down his back.

Rhunon was now in the most private areas of his mind. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but Rhunon's voice comforted him.

_All will be well._

Percy relaxes slightly. Rhunon begins to move his body parts, his neck, his arm, and his legs. It gives him a feeling of helplessness that Percy doesn't like.

Rhunon moves him around, barely dodging a lot of the things that litter the ground.

_I've gotten better at this._ Percy hears Rhunon muse.

The two waited a long time for sundown, but when it finally came Rhunon went straight to work. Rhunon picked up the pieces she decided to use for the sword and placed them in the forge. Draco was heating the steel, being careful not to burn down the entire forge.

Percy heard Rhunon mutter something but couldn't hear it.

Rhunon had Percy remove the brightsteel from the flames with a pair of tongs once the brightsteel began to burn cherry red.

Rhunon laid it upon her anvil and flattened it into plates that were no more than a quarter of an inch think. When Rhunon finished with each plate she dropped it into a nearby trough of salt water. When all the brightsteel was flattened Rhunon pulled them out of the trough and placed pieces of sandstone to remove the black scales that had formed on the metal.

The scouring exposed the crystalline structure of the metal, which Rhunon examined with great attentiveness. She sorted the metal once again by its relative hardness and purity according to the quality of the crystals.

Rhunon began talking to him about the sword, but Percy soon became bored and zoned out.

Percy knew he spent most of the night there and some part of the morning. He hadn't been paying attention but was pretty sure the sword was complete. He made sure Rhunon wasn't in his head, she was not, and looked around.

Somehow he ended up on a mattress, that wasn't the bad part for it was really comfortable, but the fact that Flora was lying next to him was different.

They weren't touching or anything, just in the same bed. Draco watched them in amusement. Percy blushed red and sat up; he hadn't really had anyone sleep next to him other than Annabeth. And that was because she had been really stressed out while rebuilding Olympus and she needed to relax.

Percy got off the mattress quietly, trying not to wake Flora. It didn't work. She stirred once she heard him moving and yawned. She sat up and blinked. She saw him staring at her and she stared back at him. She blushed.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry. Rhunon didn't have any other mattresses and I've been sleeping in a tent for a while now…" Flora said nervously.

Percy just nodded at her and walked over to Draco who had amusement in his eyes. Percy playfully hit Draco in the snout.

_Rhunon is waiting for you._

Percy groaned but put on his shoes. He flinched, he was still sore from everything.

The sun was out already, though shadows still enveloped the atrium. Draco trotted over to him and Flora walked behind them. The three of them spotted Rhunon and walked over to her.

Rhunon was leaning against the edge of the bench looking terrible. She had bags under her eyes and even more wrinkles. The sword was right next to her.

Percy played around with Riptide in anticipation. Rhunon had given Draco Riptide to give to him.

Rhunon picked up the sword, it was covered by cloth. She took a deep breath.

"I didn't think I would be able to do this again. This sword is as beautiful as Shadeslayer's sword. I used more magic on this one than Eragon's, but you will need it more than him since you're a beginner. Your sword and Eragon's shall go down in history, known as the swords that killed the cruel tyrant, Galbatorix." Rhunon said.

Rhunon took the cloth away and Percy whistled.

Rhunon's work could have been mistaken for Hephaestus'. Not even his children could have forged something as beautiful as the new sword.

The sword's scabbard was the same shade of green as the scales on Draco's back. A piece of green brightsteel carved in the shape of a leaf capped the end of the scabbard while a collar decorated with vines encircled the mouth. The vines were the same color of the sword, but as Percy kept looking at his new sword it began to change.

The vines changed into coral, reminding him of the sea. Percy watched amazed. He stepped forward hesitantly and grabbed the sword of Rhunon, who was frozen in shock. He unsheathed his sword. The scabbard design was not the only thing changing.

The hilt of his sword began to turn blue, as of the ocean. There was some grey mixed into the blue, reminding him of Annabeth.

The blade was a lighter shade of green, more like Draco's throat scales. Percy moved the sword and the blade seemed to shimmer. Percy looked closer and saw that the blue was spreading towards the tip of the sword, mixing with the green. The grey spread only to the shoulder of the sword.

When green and blue collided it reminded Percy of waves crashing down on the beach shore, not normal waves, but hurricane or tsunami waves. Percy smiled; it was obviously a gift from his father.

Percy slashed at the air and grinned. The sword felt so light and fast, had he not known it was a sword he would've imagined it as something like a feather. Percy put both of his hands around the hilt and was awed to see that it fit perfectly.

"This sword is perfect!" Percy says laughing.

He felt something move from within his pocket and froze. He sheathed the sword and pulled out his old sword Riptide. It was shaking and it began to glow. Percy watched it with wide eyes. He uncapped the pen.

"Percy, your new sword is glowing as well!" Flora pointed out from beside Draco.

Percy saw that his sword was indeed glowing from inside the scabbard. He unsheathed it once again and began to feel a magnetic pull. Riptide and his brand new sword seemed like they wanted to collide. The swords seemed to be possessed by something.

_Let go._ It was the voice of his father.

Percy let go of both of his weapons, causing Rhunon to mutter something like: Not again! The swords didn't fall to the ground as Percy expected, but floated right in front of him. The swords suddenly began moving towards each other, and once they met Riptide seemed to sink into his new sword.

_Did you have to be so dramatic about it dad? _Percy thought to himself as he plucked his sword out of the air.

_The sword can now destroy monsters as well._

Percy grinned and looked at Rhunon who was watching him intently. She sighed.

"I have never met someone like you, and I do not wish to do so again. Before you go there is one more thing you need to do, you need to name it." Rhunon says as she sits down on her bench.

Percy thinks for a while. He could name it Anaklusmos after his old sword that had combined with his new, but he dismissed the idea. Maybe something sea related? He could name is sea in Ancient Greek, but no one would know what it meant. Well that didn't really matter.

Percy grins as he comes up with the name.

"I have it." Percy says.

Rhunon nods and says.

"Now say this: Sword, I name thee and then put whatever name you chose."

Percy nods.

"Sword, I name thee and then put—"Percy blushes as he realizes his mistake.

"Oops." Percy says.

Rhunon rolls her eyes and barks at him.

"On with it! The sooner you leave the better."

Percy smiles at Rhunon.

"Sword, I name thee Ελπίδα της Θάλασσας!" Percy says.

Flora and Rhunon look confused at the name but Draco snorts.

Wind comes into the room and sends shivers down Percy's spine. In his head he can practically hear the waves crashing down on a beach, but when he sees the other's expressions he realizes it's real. Draco is humming in the background, something that sounds oddly like 'Under the Sea'. Percy grins at him and Draco grins back.

"Well, looks like you've found your sword's true name, as did Eragon before you. Though, I have no idea what you've named your sword, and I'll keep it that way. Now out of my sight!" Rhunon scolds as she walks back into her forge.

Percy rolls his eyes and leaves Rhunon's home with Draco beside him. Flora follows hesitantly.

"Percy? I think I'm going to go look around…" Flora trails off.

Percy smiles at her, not seeing that she looks upset.

"Alright, I'm going somewhere too. Promised someone I would meet up with them last night, got to make it up." Percy says cheerfully.

Flora feels jealousy once Percy says that he was supposed to meet up with someone else last night. She closes her eyes, opens them, and then walks away.

Percy looks at Draco.

_Do you think Vanir will be at the arena?_ Percy asks.

_Probably, he is one of the instructors._

Percy shrugs and the two start walking towards the arena. Like the day before a lot of elves bow to him, some even come up to him and thank him for giving them hope. Percy smiles and shakes all of their hands.

By the time they've made it to the arena Percy feels as if his arm is going to fall off.

_I told you not to let them touch you, but noo; no one listens to the dragon._ Draco huffs.

"Shut up." Percy grumbles as they enter the arena.

There were only five people inside; two of them were women and the other three men. One man and one woman were sparring in the middle of the arena, and once they saw him and Draco they stopped, bowed, and then went back to sparring. Another man was towards the back right corner, slashing and stabbing at practice dummies.

The last two were in the back left corner talking to each other, their swords at their hips. He recognized the man to be Vanir, but he didn't know who the woman was. It seemed as if they were having a normal conversation until Vanir said something that must've ticked off the girl. The elf woman stood up and yelled stuff at him, but they were too far away to hear. Vanir stood up as well and said some more things, causing the elf woman to storm away from him. She passed the other elves and walked right past Percy, glaring at him for some odd reason.

_Well someone's angry._ Draco said.

Percy snorted.

_Way to point out the obvious._

Percy began to walk towards Vanir but Vanir walked to him. Percy waited.

"Where were you? I was waiting for…" Vanir looked at his new sword.

"I'm guessing you got Rhunon to make you a Rider's sword?" Vanir asked.

Percy smiled and unsheathed his sword. Vanir's jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful; I did not know Rhunon could make something of this level." Vanir said amazed.

Percy grins.

"Yeah, I wonder how Eragon's looks like." Percy says.

Vanir scowled.

"I don't like him much, he doesn't know when he's lost. He's that kind of person who I think will attack you if you're back is turned." Vanir said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Vanir just nodded.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about? Draco and I are all ears." Percy says.

Vanir blushes for some odd reason.

"It's about Flora. I… have a crush on her. Do you think you can help me?" Vanir asked hopefully.

Percy frowns.

"I'm not very good with girls, but I'll try my best." Vanir smiles at his response.

"Would you like to spar in the meantime, maybe we can come up with some sort of plan?" Vanir asks.

Percy nods and unsheathes Ελπίδα της Θάλασσας. Vanir grabs his sword. The other three elves in the arena stop their sparring and put their attention on the two. Draco watches from the entrance.

The two circle each other, moving towards the center of the arena. The two elves that were sparring there back up as the two make it there. Both Percy's and Vanir's eyes are narrowed, noticing every single little detail of the other.

Vanir's fingers tightened around his sword and gave Percy the warning that he was about to attack. Vanir ran up to Percy and slashed as Percy's side. Percy jumped up, barely high enough, and evades the attack. As soon as Percy touches the floor he gets on his knees and slashes at Vanir's feet. Vanir jumps backward and barely gives Percy enough time to stand up before charging.

Vanir and Percy slash at each other the same time, their swords giving off sparks. Neither of them backing away they glare at each other, Percy making sure that his eyes are giving Vanir his signature death glare.

At the exact same time they both pull away, looking like a routine they practiced. Percy decides it's time to go on offense.

Percy charges straight at Vanir, who slashes at his stomach. Percy slides straight under the sword, coming up behind Vanir. Vanir turns around and blocks the strike that was going to lop off his arm.

Percy takes a step back due to the ferocity of the blow. Vanir smiles at him and drops to the ground fast, so fast that Percy didn't see him go down. Vanir swings his legs towards Percy's, but Percy gets a prickly sense and hears a voice in his head.

_Jump._

Percy jumps straight up, leaving Vanir to kick nothing but air. Vanir stands up, quick as a cobra, and attacks Percy.

Percy parries three of Vanir's attacks before once again going on offense, though he was more comfortable being on defense, the only way to defeat Vanir would be to take offense.

Percy slashes at Vanir's head, causing him to duck. Vanir twirls backward and raises his hand to stab at Percy's left shoulder. Percy blocks the blow with his own sword, creating that sound of metal on metal.

Percy quickly slashes as Vanir's side, quick enough to land a blow. Vanir grunts and swings at Percy faster than Percy can see.

The blade bounces off of him, causing Vanir to curse.

"How did you do that? You did the same thing yesterday." Vanir asked irritated.

Percy smiles and holds out his arm.

"Go ahead, try to cut off my hand." Vanir looks at him uncertainly before raising his blade. The blade is a few inches away from his skin when they hear a shout and a snarl from the entrance.

A man stands at the entrance with an elf, the man being around nineteen or twenty, the elf woman he didn't know, it was quite hard figuring out the ages of elves.

Vanir freezes and a scowl appears on his face. Percy figures whoever is at the door he doesn't like very much.

Percy sheathes his sword and walks over, calming down Draco who had been the one who had snarled at the newcomers. The two new people have not yet noticed Percy, they were talking under their breaths quickly. Percy cleared his throat and the two looked up.

The man had brown hair and brown eyes, he was average height. He looked like a normal human, but he had elfish features. He was wearing a normal white tunic with black leggings, which make him want to laugh, but Percy realized that he would have to wear one too. Barf.

The woman had black hair and green eyes, not quite like his but more like Rachel's, an emerald green. She was average height. She wore a blood red tunic with black leggings.

The man's eyes lit up when they saw him and he took a step forward, but Draco growled at him. The woman was looking at him with curiosity.

Vanir came up from behind Percy, and the man immediately scowled. Looks like none of them liked each other very much. Vanir spoke.

"Welcome Shadeslayer, Princess." Vanir said.

_So these two are the talk of the country._ Percy said to Draco.

_They don't look like much._ Draco snorted.

Percy smiled and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and touched his fingers to his lips. He twisted his right arm over his sternum.

"Arya Drottningu, Eragon Shadeslayer. Atra esterni ono thelduin." Percy spoke.

Eragon and Arya seemed surprised but they recovered quickly.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda." They both said at the same time.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," Percy finished.

Arya and Eragon smiled at him.

"I was not aware you knew of our customs." Arya said.

"I was taught by my friend." Percy responded.

Arya nodded and Eragon began to glare at Vanir, who still stood behind him.

"Is he your teacher?" Eragon asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes." Percy answered.

Vanir clears his throat.

"We were in the middle of a match and he was explaining something to me." Vanir said.

Eragon glared at him.

"Go ahead and finish what you started then." Percy grinned and walked back into the middle of the arena, the other elves who had been watching were now welcoming Eragon and Arya. Vanir followed Percy,

"So just cut me, nothing will happen." Percy told Vanir.

Vanir rolls his eyes.

"Eragon will probably kill me, thinking that I'm trying to murder you." Vanir responded.

Percy rolls his eyes.

"I'll deal with him."

Vanir shrugs and raises his sword. Eragon and Arya watch intently.

Vanir brings his sword down onto Percy's arm, he doesn't even flinch. Arya, realizing what was about to happen, cries out in protest. Eragon, a little slower, looks at the scene confused before realizing what was about to happen.

Vanir struck Percy's arm, and the sword bounced back like nothing had happened. Vanir looked at Percy's arm in shock.

"That's amazing!" Vanir exclaimed.

Arya and Eragon walked up to the two, Eragon fuming.

"Vanir! You've just cut off his bloody hand! What am I supposed to do now?" Eragon yelled at Vanir.

Arya looked at Percy, wondering why he was not in pain. She saw that his hand was not wounded at all and turned to Eragon, who was still yelling at Vanir, who stood there bored.

She was about to speak before Percy beat her to it.

"Eragon, I'm not hurt." Eragon whirled around to see Percy's arm, still intact.

"How did you do that? Do you have wards on your arm?" Eragon asked.

Percy grinned.

"Nope, go ahead. Strike me. Nothing will happen." Percy says.

Eragon looks at him before unsheathing his sword, just as brilliant as Ελπίδα της Θάλασσας. He looks at Percy.

"Are you sure? This will probably weaken your wards and leave you without a right hand." Eragon says.

Percy rolls his eyes.

"I said I didn't have any wards. Now hit me already." Eragon raises his sword and stabs Percy in the hand. He doesn't cry out in pain, because there is no wound. Eragon looks at him amazed.

"How did you do that?" Eragon demanded.

Percy smiles cheekily.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out!"

Draco trots over to Percy, glaring at Arya and Eragon. Percy looks at Draco confused.

_Why are you being so mean?_ Percy asks.

_I don't like them._

_You only hate them because Saphira isn't here. _Percy points out.

When Draco stays silent he knows he's right.

Eragon turns to him.

"You'll need to go to the Varden with us, we can't stay here when the Varden needs help against the Empire." Eragon says.

Percy nods.

Vanir speaks up.

"Wait! Since Percy is inexperienced in war," Percy mentally snorts, "I don't think he'll be able to participate in the battles. He'll need someone to train him while you two are fighting, and I think I know exactly who can do that." Vanir smiles.

Percy can tell Eragon is mentally groaning in his head.

"And that would be me." Vanir finishes.

Arya looks at Eragon and sighs.

"It is actually a good idea." Eragon looks at her.

"You know I… dislike him." Percy mentally chuckles. Is he really going to let a small feud ruin his training?

Arya stares at him some more.

Eragon caves in.

"Fine." Vanir smiles triumphantly.

"What about me?" Someone calls from the entrance. Percy whirls around to find Flora, looking annoyed.

"You are?" Eragon asks her. Flora rolls her eyes at her and walks up to the four of them. Arya looks impressed by her courage.

"I'm Flora, the one who brought Perseus to Ellesmera. I would like to accompany you and teach him magic." Flora says.

Eragon frowns and looks at Arya. She is frowning as well.

"I don't think so." Arya says, "We already have enough people as it is, Vanir can teach him." Flora glares at Arya before looking Eragon straight in the eyes.

They both seem to be concentrating on something, Eragon looking very surprised, and Flora looking very smug. Arya looks at the two of them, obviously knowing what they're doing due to the shock on her face. Finally Eragon's face relaxes and Flora smiles.

"I am strong enough to teach Perseus. Let me." Eragon says. Percy looks between the two of them before realizing that Flora had invaded Eragon's mind. Arya glares at Flora.

"That was extremely rude and unnecessary." Arya says. Flora blinks at her.

"I'm going." Flora says.

Eragon looks the same as before, but he's glaring at Flora.

"What was that for?" He asks angrily.

"Arya obviously doubted my abilities." Flora smirks at Arya.

Percy watches the whole thing amazed. He was sure the two were going to lash out on Flora, but they seem to admire her bravery and guts. Draco agrees in his head. Beside him Vanir is watching Flora with pride and love, Flora not noticing it at all.

_He really does like her._ Percy thinks to Draco.

_Obviously._

"I would like to speak to Perseus alone." Eragon says. Vanir and Flora leave the arena, Vanir obviously happy he could be alone with her. All the spare elves that had been in the arena now leave. Draco stays with him, and Arya stays with Eragon. Eragon looks at him critically.

"Tell me more about yourself."

Percy thinks about telling them where he really comes from. He talks with Draco.

_Should I?_

_I don't know, it's your problem not mine._

_You know you're very helpful in these kinds of situations._

_I know._

Eragon and Arya are watching him the whole time, which makes him very uncomfortable. Percy rubs the back of his neck.

"Wellllllll." Percy drags the 'l'.

"Tell us the truth or else we will look through your mind." Arya says.

"Harsh much." Percy mutters.

Percy awkwardly stands there, forgetting everything they just asked him to explain. He was just thinking about his old friends when he saw Arya stomp up to him.

"Fine, the hard way it is." She snarls.

He can feel something attack his mind, and it hurts, like _a lot_. Percy clutches his head but then the pain goes away. He looks at Arya, his head tilted to one side.

Now she's clutching her head in pain, but he's not the one attacking her mind. He wonders who else would do it, Vanir and Flora were outside, and Eragon seemed very close to her. Speaking of him he was by her side, muttering things to her. He glares at Percy harshly.

He is most certainly not getting off in the right foot.

_She hurt you, what do you expect me to do?_ Percy looks at Draco who is looking at him intently.

_Draco!_ Percy scolds.

Draco snorts in amusement.

Percy hesitantly speaks up.

"Err… that wasn't me. You see my dragon got kind of pissed at Arya for invading my mind so he took it from there…" Percy awkwardly explained.

Eragon glares at him and then at Draco. Arya slowly moves her hands from her head. She stands up shakily.

"Why did you do that dragon?" Arya asks.

Draco huffs.

_You attacked my bond, what else was I supposed to do? Watch him writhe in pain on the floor?_

Arya glares at Draco, who returns it.

"He would not speak."

_He did not have to._

Arya huffs.

"Perseus, would you please explain your past?" Arya says, gritting her teeth.

Percy grins at her.

"I don't feel like explaining it, so you can just check it out in my head. Gently." Percy says.

Arya glares at him before entering his mind.

Five minutes later she retreats and looks at him shocked.

"Y-Y-You… Who are you?"

**Now, they're probably OOC, but I like a little drama here and there. Plus I figured Arya wouldn't be too kind to someone she just met. Deal with it :D Hope you guys liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! It lets me know I'm doing alright with this! Thank you to cder3, my beta.**


	6. Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys… This is bad news here…**

**I'm putting all my stories on Hiatus, even the new one.**

**I'm stressing myself out about updating all my stories that I've gotten mad at myself and at my family for not leaving me alone. I need to relax for a while and let inspiration hit me. I WILL be continuing my stories, but not right now.**

**Please understand, I don't really like people being mad at me…**

**For my beta cder3, have any ideas? I am seriously stumped.**

**I'll be back soon, so you don't have to worry too much…**

**Goodbye for now,**

**3214sammy**


End file.
